passé, présent, futur
by jonzhedwy09
Summary: Harry et Ginny ? Ron et Hermione ? Quelles aventures vont ils encore vivre en sortant de Poudlard ? Et qu'est ce qui se passe dans le repère des mechants?
1. Chapitre 1 : Le début des amours

**Chapitre 1 de la fic jonzhedwy09**

**H : Coucou ! L'écriture de cette fic rassemble deux auteurs : jonz, qui n'est autre que**

**J : ne dévoile pas mon identité de…hum hum, prof lol**

**H : … ma voisine de palier, et moi, hedwige09(moi, vous me connaissez peut-être !) voilà donc une new fic qui j'-**

**J : hum hum ! **

**H : enfin nous**

**J : ouais ouais ! Rattrape toi va !lol**

**H : espér_ons_ qu'elle vous plaira !**

**J : Elle a intérêt, on a sué la dessus…**

**H : Ahhhhhhh ferme-là Jonz ! Toi et tes commentaires à la noix. Je te signale que cette fic, c'est moi qui l'ai écrite au départ !Et puis, tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est faire fuir le client !**

J : Le client ? On vend pas des poissons ma vieille ! On écrit des fics pour plaire a la cli— aux lecteurs ! 

**H : bon, on arête, bonne lecture a tous ceux qui ont eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici ! Encore un truc : ceci n'est pas qu'un Harry/Ginny, mais aussi un Ron/Hermione.**

**Disclamer : RIEN n'est a nous (ca se saurait si on était JK Rowling !) **

Mise au point:

Lors de ce qui aurait dût être sa septième année à Poudlard, Harry a retrouvé et détruit les quatre Horcruxes qui l'empêchaient de tuer Voldemort. Et puis, au mois de juin, la confrontation que tous les sorciers attendaient a eu lieu. Le parc de la maison de Tom Jedusor senior a servi de champ de bataille. Harry, après bien des difficultés a réussi à triompher du seigneur des ténèbres. Rogue et tous les mangemorts encore vivants ont été enfermé à Azkaban que les Détraqueurs, après la chute de Voldemort sont revenu garder, comme si rien n'avait changé.  
Mais tout a changé : Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny sont vivant, mais il s'agit d'un miracle. De nombreuses familles ont été déchirées, les plaies ont beaucoup de mal à cicatriser...

Chapitre 1 : le début des amours 

Tout avait commencé il y a presque sept ans de cela, quand ils étaient entrés à Poudlard pour leur première année. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient 11, 12 ans à l'époque. Ils en aujourd'hui 18 et 19. Au cours des sept années passées, ils avaient appris à se connaître et à se faire confiance.  
En ce moment, les trois amis se remettaient lentement de « la grande bataille », au Terrier, chez Ron. Ils étaient postés au sommet de la colline avoisinant la maison; ils admiraient le coucher de soleil.  
- C'est magnifique ici, dit tout à coup Hermione. Vraiment ! insista-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je vois un coucher de soleil, mais c'est ici que je le préfère.  
- C'est vrai que c'est beau, admis Harry en souriant.  
C'était une des rares fois depuis un an, depuis la mort de Dumbleldore que Ron et Hermione voyaient leur ami sourire.  
Au bout d'un moment, Harry finit par dire:  
- Si on rentrait ? On ne voit plus grand-chose ?  
- Tu as raison. Tu viens Ron? demanda Hermione, questionnant le jeune homme du regard.  
- Attends Hermione. Je pourrais te parler... seul ? ajouta-t-il en regardant Harry avec hésitation.  
- Oui... murmura-t-elle.  
- Je vous attends au Terrier, dit Harry en souriant, sachant parfaitement ce que Ron voulait –enfin - avouer à Hermione.

Ron fit semblant de regarder les dernières lueurs émanant du soleil, comme pour se donner une contenance. Puis, sentant le regard d'Hermione dans son dos, il se retourna vers la jeune fille.  
- Hermione...  
- Oui ?  
- Je... je sais que je ne suis pas vraiment doué pour ces choses là, mais il y a quelque chose que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps déjà.  
- Quoi donc ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant intérieurement.  
- Je... ben, tu vas peut-être me prendre pour un idiot, mais au moins, je saurais à quoi m'en tenir.  
Hermione le regardait dans les yeux, de son regard tendre qui le faisait craquer.

- Hermione... je t'aime.  
Il le lui avait enfin dit ! Depuis le temps qu'elle l'attendait ! Depuis le temps qu'elle attendait qu'il se déclare, qu'il lui dise enfin ce qu'il ressentait pour elle ! Elle l'aimait aussi, depuis très longtemps, elle l'avait accepté maintenant, mais n'avait jamais songé à faire le premier pas, de peur qu'il ne la comprenne pas.  
Alors, elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de jeune homme et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et murmura :  
- Hermione, ça ne va pas ?  
- Oh ! Si tu savais ! Je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse de toute ma vie ! dit-elle en tournant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.  
- C'est vrai ? Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

- Oh oui ! Je n'ai jamais osé te l'avouer, mais, je t'aime, de tout mon cœur, depuis si longtemps.

Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'attendais que tu fasses le premier pas.

- J'aurais dû me déclarer bien avant alors ! dit Ron avec un sourire timide.  
À nouveau, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, s'observant, non plus comme des amis, mais comme de vrais amoureux.  
Ron se pencha vers Hermione et ses lèvres se déposèrent doucement sur celles de la jeune fille. À ce contact tout nouveau, Hermione se sentit fondre de plaisir. Elle passa ses bras autour de cou de Ron, de peur que ses lèvres ne se détachent des siennes. Il enlaça la jeune fille et la serra très fort dans ses bras. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'éloigne de lui, pas après lui avoir avoué son amour resté secret pour elle durant tant d'années.  
Ce ne fut que beaucoup plus tard qu'il rentrèrent au Terrier, amoureux à présent, et non plus amis comme quand ils l'avaient quitté plus tôt dans la soirée.

Harry était rentré au Terrier, laissant Ron et Hermione seuls. Epuisé, il s'assit -ou plutôt s'avachit- dans un fauteuil devant la cheminée. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, il était resté très souvent seul, à réfléchir. Il s'était interdit d'aller parler ou même d'écrire à Ginny pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il savait pourtant que c'était la meilleure solution de parler à quelqu'un qu'il aimait, qui l'aimait et le comprenait.

À la fin de l'année précédente, la jeune fille avait accepté sa décision bien qu'elle soit de plus en plus triste au fil des jours. Sa famille la voyait souvent seule, les yeux dans le vague, certainement en train de se repasser les tendres moments qu'elle avait passés avec Harry, avant qu'il parte à la recherche de ces maudits Horcruxes. Elle dépérissait. Sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle ; souvent, Mrs Weasley tentait de parler avec sa fille, mais peine perdue, la jeune fille demeurait murée dans son mutisme. Sa joie et sa fraîcheur de vivre avaient laissé place à une morne résolution.

Soudain, quelqu'un entra dans le salon. Harry, aux aguets, se redressa brusquement. Une mince silhouette tâtonna un instant, tendit une main et…

BADABOUM ! … Elle se prit les pieds dans un enchevêtrement de robes et de capes qui traînaient sur le sol. 

- Lumos ! marmona Harry.  
Il avança vers la silhouette étalée de tout son long, la baguette pointée en avant. Mais quand il aperçut la chevelure rousse qui émergea de sous une cape, il s'exclama :  
- Ginny ! Mais qu'est-ce tu fiches ici ?  
- J'imagine que je pourrais te retourner la question, grogna la jeune fille. J'étais dehors, si tu veux tout savoir !  
- Attends, je vais t'aider.  
Il s'agenouilla près d'elle et l'aida à se relever Mais quand elle essaya de poser un pied à terre, elle hurla en se rattrapant de justesse dans les bras de Harry :  
- AAAAAh !  
- Hé! Ginny ! Ça va pas ?  
- Je ne sais pas, J'ai du me tordre la cheville.  
- Viens, je vais t'aider.  
Il l'aida à clopiner jusqu'au fauteuil où il était assis quelques instants plus tôt et s'assit en face d'elle. Gêné il détourna son regard de la jeune fille. Mais sentant qu'il ne pourrait l'éviter plus longtemps, il leva les yeux vers elle. Elle le dévorait du regard. Se fut elle qui baissa les yeux à son tour.  
- Ginny… commença le jeune homme.  
- Oui ?  
- Je voulais te dire…  
- Quoi ? souffla-t-elle.  
- Je… je regrette que ça se soit passé comme ça entre… entre nous.  
- Ce n'est rien. Enfin… elle sourit tristement. Tu as fais ce que tu avais à faire. Ne t'excuse pas.  
- Mais Ginny, j'ai l'impression que tu ne vas plus très bien.  
- Peut-être… je suis triste.  
Entendant cela, même s'il le savait, Harry se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle, glissant un bras autour de ses épaules.  
- Je sais que tu es triste. Et… et moi aussi. Je t'aime vraiment tu sais, mais…  
- Je comprends. Mais tu sais Harry, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi, toute seule. Maintenant que Tu-Sais-Qui, est mort, rien ne t'empêche d'aimer maintenant.  
Elle approchait dangereusement son visage du sien.  
- Harry, de toute façon, je ne pourrai jamais t'oublier. Je t'aimerai toujours.  
- Ah Ginny…  
Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux, elle pleurait. Un murmure lui échappa :  
- Harry…  
Elle tourna la tête, sentit sa bouche sur sa joue, laissa glisser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme. Harry, oubliant tout ce qui les avait séparés un an durant, l'embrassa sans retenue.  
- Ginny…  
Longtemps plus tard, quand leurs lèvres se furent enfin séparées, Harry se leva, monta silencieusement l'escalier, Ginny boitillant derrière lui, sa main dans la sienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte de la chambre des filles et Harry se tourna vers elle. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts et chuchota :  
- À ton avis, ils sont où Ron et Hermione ?  
- Dans la chambre des garçons, je les ai vus monter tout à l'heure.  
- Ils sont dans la… Hé ! Mais où je vais dormir moi s'ils sont tous les deux ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être bête parfois ! murmura la jeune fille, un léger sourire aux lèvres, une lueur de malice dans le regard. Viens !  
Elle poussa la porte de la pièce et l'entraîna à l'intérieur.

Vous voyez le bouton en bas a gauche ? Eh ben cliquez dessus (nous deux on l'a fait plein de fois pour vous… peut être ! Mais faut nous laisser un message pour qu'on voie votre nom et qu'on puisse vous affirmer qu'on a lu vos fics…)lol, enfin laissez des reviews S.V.P. ! 


	2. Chapitre 2 : Ron se réveille

J : bonjour tout le monde ! Ça va bien depuis la dernière fois ? 

**H : euh… moi je vais bien Jonz (elle est folle !)**

J : désolée Hedwy mais chuis super excitée ! 

**H : du cerveau oui !**

J : d'accord, si tu veux bien, je continue : On a eu des reviews ! Lol. 

**H : oui, hein, c'est bon ! Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat !**

J : ha ha ! T'es seulement jalouse parce que Toi avec 5 chapitres t'as 10 reviews et que nous avec un chapitre, on en a 5 ou plus ! 

**H : oh ! Hein c'est bon ! Pas la peine de le crier sur tous les toits !**

J : ben dis donc ! Tu ne serais pas un peu grognon aujourd'hui ? 

**H : absolument pas ! Je suis très contente, j'ai fini !**

J : t'as fini quoi ? T'es maths ? 

**H :euh… Non ! Mon Brevet triple imbécile !**

J : c'est bon d'accord ! En tout cas merci a : « _virg05, twinzie _(ouais! salut ma cocotte), _pichou26, latitemery et GinnyPotter02_ (j'adore vos pseudos, moi j'ai jamais d'idée quand il faut trouver un pseudo sur un site, c'est le blanc total, c'est pour sa que j'utilise tout le temps Jonz…) 

**H : Moi, j'aime bien _latitemery_, elle a le même prénom que moi !**

J : euh, ne te gène pas pour critiquer les autres (pff elle a la grosse tête… moi je vous aime tous, c'est les premières reviews qui me sont attribuées ! Ouais !) j'espère que vous allez aimer ce nouveau chapitre, moi j'adore quand Ron et Ginny se-- 

**H : mais ! Tais-toi ! Une dernière petite info avant que vous vous régaliez (j'espère) on va poster tous les mercredis aprem. Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre 2 : Ron se réveille :

Le lendemain, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle ne sut tout d'abord où elle se trouvait. Puis, voyant Ron endormit à côté d'elle, les souvenirs de la nuit lui revinrent en mémoire. Ses joues prenaient doucement une délicate teinte rose alors que le jeune homme ouvrait les yeux. Dès qu'il la vit, un grand sourire éclaira son visage.

- Bonjour mon amour, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant doucement sur les lèvres.

Ron grogna avant de la serrer contre lui et l'embrassa, lui donnant tout l'amour dont il était capable. Il attrapa ses poignets pour empêcher la jeune fille de le repousser. À bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent enfin, souriant, les joues en feu.

- On pourrait peut-être se lever, non ? Suggéra Hermione, dès qu'elle eut retrouvé sa respiration.

- Mmm… peut-être.

Ils s'habillèrent puis descendirent dans la cuisine. Mais personne n'était encore levé, ils étaient les seuls debout. Toute la maison dormait encore paisiblement. Alors, Ron entraîna Hermione dans le jardin où ils flânèrent, profitant des rayons déjà tièdes du soleil, de la tranquillité du moment. Soudain, Hermione posa une question étrange :

- Ron, qu'est-ce que tu dirais si je t'apprenais que ta sœur sort à nouveau avec Harry ?

- Je dirais, il sembla réfléchir un instant, je dirais qu'ils peuvent, mais sans aller trop loin quand-même.

- Et si maintenant je te disais qu'ils ont dormi dans la même pièce cette nuit ?

- Quooooooooooooi ? Hurla le jeune homme. Mais je vais le tuer. Il a osé me faire ça ! Coucher avec ma propre sœur !

- Chuuuuut, murmura Hermione en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tu vas réveiller toute la maison. Ron, calme-toi un peu. Et puis, tu voulais qu'il dorme ou. Je te signale que c'était difficile dans ta chambre.

Ron rougit violemment et marmonna :

- Mais, ils n'avaient pas rompu ces deux-là ?

- Ron, tu n'as jamais rien compris ! ria-t-elle en l'embrassant sur les lèvres. Et tu ne comprendras jamais rien à rien d'ailleurs. Il ne l'a jamais plaquée parce qu'il ne l'aimait plus, mais parce qu'il avait peur pour elle à cause de Voldemort.

En entendant ce nom, Ron frissonna. Même mort, le seigneur noir faisait encore peur.

- Et maintenant qu'il a disparu, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils ne reprendraient pas là où ils en étaient restés l'année dernière.

Ron grogna, Hermione prit ça pour une approbation.

- Mais au fait, pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Disons que c'est pour éviter que tu agresses ta sœur. Et que tu la laisses un peu vivre sa vie. Elle est majeure maintenant !

- Mouais…

Il observait fixement à présent Harry et Ginny qui sortaient à leur tour du Terrier étroitement enlacés et pliés en deux de rire. Hermione glissa un bras autour de sa taille et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami en murmurant :

- Viens, Ron. Laisse-les.

Ginny s'était réveillée la première. Elle regardait Harry dormir, elle en profita pour détailler son visage. Tout d'abord, il y avait sa cicatrice, son éternelle cicatrice en forme d'éclair au beau milieu de son front, toujours plus ou moins dissimulée derrière quelques mèches de ses cheveux d'un noir de jais, à jamais incoiffables. Ginny ne l'avait jamais observé comme ça avant cet instant. Elle était si timide ! Alors, elle profitait de cet instant pour le détailler. Elle examinait chaque trait, tous les plus petits détails de son visage. Sa lèvre supérieure légèrement retroussée par exemple ou… ses grands yeux verts. Ca y est, il avait ouvert les yeux. Et il l'avait prise en flagrant délit de « reluquage ». Mais quand elle vit son sourire, elle sut qu'il ne lui en voulait pas. Il lui caressa doucement la joue du bout des doigts, approcha son visage du sien et murmura avant de l'embrasser doucement :

- Bonjour toi !

Ginny sourit et se blottit contre lui, comme une petite fille apeurée.

- Tu m'as tellement manqué pendant toute cette année. Tu ne pourras jamais savoir combien j'ai souffert loin de toi.

- Ginny, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux, tous les jours, sans exception, j'ai pensé à toi. Je voulais finir ce que j'avais à faire pour retourner auprès de toi le plus vite possible. Mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de pouvoir te perdre, cela m'aurait été trop insupportable.

La jeune fille eut un faible sourire avant de murmurer :

- Mais tout est fini maintenant.

- Oui, lui assura Harry, tout est fini.

Elle se serra encore plus contre lui. Voyant qu'elle était devenue toute tristounette, il lui balança un oreiller à la figure et déclara :

- Et maintenant, debout mademoiselle la paresseuse. Il fait beau, alors on se lève et on sort !

- Mmmm… Harry… grogna Ginny, arrête!

- Non, debout !

Ginny émit encore quelques grognements avant de repousser le drap. Elle se leva, s'habilla et rejoignit Harry qui l'avait précédée devant la porte de la chambre. Il l'enlaça et ils descendirent lentement les escaliers. Il lui chuchotait des mots tendres à l'oreille, il la retrouvait telle qu'il l'avait quittée un an auparavant. Juste avant de sortir dans le jardin, il lui murmura :

- On parie quoi que Ron n'a pas quitté Hermione de la nuit ?

- Rien, parce que tu aurais raison, et tu le sais très bien.

- Et on parie combien que moi, je ne t'ai pas quitté de la nuit ? Continua-t-il d'un air taquin.

La jeune fille esquissa un sourire, croisa le regard de son amoureux et… ils éclatèrent tous deux de rire. Ils sortirent de la maison pour éviter de réveiller toute la famille Weasley, en particulier Ron et Hermione, qui devaient dormir d'un doux sommeil, et s'éloignèrent, sans savoir que, de loin Ron et Hermione les avaient observés.

À présent, Ron et Hermione marchaient lentement, enlacés. Cependant, Ron n'était pas à l'aise. Il voulait être sûr de quelque chose avant de continuer…

- Hermione…

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'ai toujours voulu te demander.

- Quoi ?

Elle devinait sa question. Mais ce n'était que maintenant, maintenant qu'ils étaient ensembles qu'il allai enfin oser la lui poser.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a eu entre… entre Krum et toi ?

Elle sourit. Parce qu'elle avait deviné ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Il était tellement jaloux. Et possessif aussi. Mais c'est comme ça et pour ça qu'elle l'aimait. Elle savait qu'il ne laisserait rien lui arriver. Enfin, comme il semblait s'impatienter de son silence, elle répondit :

- Rien. Enfin, rien qui ne puisse te déranger.

- Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

- Ca veut dire que pour moi, il n'a jamais été plus qu'un simple ami.

- C'est bien vrai ça ? Demanda-t-il, soupçonneux.

Il doutait, elle le sentait. Quel…

- À ton avis gros jaloux ? Murmura-t-elle en approchant dangereusement son visage du sien.

Il tenta de reculer, mais elle avait noué ses bras autour de son cou.

- Après ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, tu ne me croirais pas ?

Malgré lui, Ron sourit.

- Mais si je te crois mais…

Mais il ne put achever sa phrase, les lèvres d'Hermione s'étaient collées aux siennes et elle l'embrassait, sans se soucier le moins du monde de ce qu'il était en train de dire.

- Mmm… Hermy… tenta-t-il de murmurer.

- Tais-toi Ronald, tais-toi !

Il l'entoura de ses bras et, oubliant ce qu'il avait à lui dire, il répondit à son baiser, Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa mère les appeler pour le petit déjeuner.

Ils virent Harry et Ginny main dans la main qui accouraient de leur côté. Les quatre amis arrivèrent en même temps devant la porte du Terrier.

- Alors, bien dormi ? Lança Ron ironiquement.

La couleur des joues de Harry et Ginny, accompagnée d'un grand coup de coude dans l'estomac de la part d'Hermione lui signalèrent qu'il avait peut-être gaffé. Ginny, la répartie-vive incarnée, lança au nez de son frère :

- Et tu voulais qu'il dorme ou ? Je te signale que dans son lit à lui qui est, il me semble dans ta chambre s'avérait un peu compliqué mon cher frère !

Hermione rougit et leva les yeux au ciel, l'air de penser fortement : « Je te l'avais bien dit ! ». Mais Ron ne prêtait pas la moindre attention à son amie, d'ailleurs, il lui avait lâché la main.

- Avoue que ça t'arrangeais bien ! hurla-t-il à en faire trembler les murs de la maison.

- Peut-être qu'oui, peut-être que non ! Peut-être même qu'il se n'est rien passé !

Ron eut un regard qui signifiait quelque chose du genre : « Ben voyons, je te crois sur ce coup là ! . »

- Et puis d'abord Ronald Weasley, CA NE TE REGARDE PAS ! Continua-t-elle à hurler encore plus fort que lui. J'en ai ASSEZ que tu me fasses la leçon ! Je fais ce que je VEUX ! Je suis MAJEURE !

Ron voulut répliquer mais Hermione l'interrompit :

- Tais-toi Ron ! On dirait que je ne t'ai rien expliqué tout-à-l'heure.

Furieux, il fit demi-tour, s'éloignant rapidement, à pas furibonds.

Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, se hâta de regagner sa chambre avant d'éclater en sanglots devant toute la famille qui, alertée par leurs cris avaient accouru.

Profitant du calme soudain, Hermione dit à Harry :

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Hermione.

- Je crois que maintenant, il va falloir aller les chercher. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- Que tu as la partie la plus dure ma chère ! Essayer de raisonner cette tête de mule ! Bonne chance !

- Merci Harry !

Soudain, Mrs Weasley, en robe de chambre et pantoufles écossaises, apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine en s'exclamant :

- Alors, vous en voulez de mes toasts ou non ?

- Il faut juste aller chercher Ron… commença Hermione.

- … et Ginny, acheva Harry.

J: alors vous avez aime ? Comme je disais tout a l'heure, j'adore quand Ron et Ginny se disputent et puis que Harry et Hermione doivent chacun chercher leur petit(e)s ami(e)s respectifs ! Lol. Ca me fait marrer ! Laissez des reviews et a mercredi prochain !


	3. Chapitre 3 : Enterrer la hache de guerre

**H : Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaalut ! Comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ?**

**J : Moi ça va, tu es moins grognon que la dernière fois hein ?**

**H : Chtenmerde !**

**J : Oula ! Pas de gros mots sur fanfiction ! En tout cas voici notre chapitre trois , et on espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**H : En fait, on radote un peu, on dit ça à chaque fois ! T'as rien d'autre à raconter ?**

**J : Ah ! oui, (vatefrfoutre hedwy !) un grand merci à euh… ben tous ceux d'avant (on espère revoir vos noms à chaque fois !lol) et à _Titedauphine_, merci de nous suivre pour cette fic ! bisous**

**H : C'est bon jonz, on se revoit dans une semaine !**

**J : snif…**

Chapitre 3 : Enterrer la hache de guerre ?

Hermione sortit en coup de vent et Harry monta dans la chambre de Ginny. La jeune fille était assise dans un coin de sa chambre, les jambes repliées, ses bras entourant ses genoux, elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Harry s'approcha d'elle, glissa une main autour de son cou. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, mais ne parvenait pas à se calmer. Alors, Harry la prit dans ses bras en murmurant des « Chuuut… » apaisants. Ses hoquets s'espacèrent petit à petit tandis que le jeune homme essuyait ses larmes avec sa manche.

- J'en ai marre ! grogna la jeune fille.

- Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait, chuchota Harry au creux de son oreille.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Il le pensait parfaitement ! Il ne supporte pas que je vive ma vie, que je fasse avec toi ce… ce qu'il fait avec Hermione.

- Mais c'est dans sa nature d'être jaloux et possessif comme ça. Souviens-toi de ce pauvre Viktor, quand il essayait de faire la cour à Hermione !

Il se leva, lui tendit la main. D'un doigt, il releva son visage baigné de larmes et continua :

- Ne fais plus attention à lui, ça lui passera. Tu sais, il a peur pour toi.

- Peur pour moi ? Mais pourquoi aurait-il peur pour moi ?

- Je pense qu'il a peur que je te fasse du mal…

- Mais, pourquoi tu me ferais du mal ? demanda Ginny, étonnée.

- … et que tu souffres ou que je te rende triste.

- Mais _pourquoi_ ?

Il la serra contre lui en soufflant à son oreille :

- Lui seul le sait ; on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver ? Voldemort est mort et tu es là. Je n'imagine pas vivre autrement.

Il sourit.

- Toi, tu vois la vie comme ça, tu es tournée vers le futur, l'avenir, lui, il regarde le passé. Et c'est pour ça qu'il a toujours peur. Et puis, tu es sa petite sœur, c'est normal qu'il cherche à te protéger.

Devant son regard noir, il ajouta précipitamment :

- Mais il ne faudrait pas qu'il soit trop collant, qu'on puisse quand-même faire ce qu'on veut.

En voyant son sourire, il sut qu'il avait touché juste. Il la prit par la main et sortit de la chambre en disant :

- Viens.

Hermione était sorti dans le jardin pour chercher Ron et tenter de le raisonner. Elle le trouva, assit sur une vieille souche d'arbre, les bras croisés, le visage renfrogné. Elle resta debout, face à lui, de façon à pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

- Pourquoi es-tu comme ça avec ta sœur ?

- Hermy, j'ai peur pour elle !

- Mais _pourquoi _?

- Depuis que Harry l'a quittée, elle ne vit plus. Elle se lève le matin, se couche le soir mais avance sans but.

- Mais là, ils se sont remis ensemble. Pourquoi…

- Mais si jamais il se passe quelque chose !

- Mais quoi Ron ! Que veux-tu qu'il se passe ? Voldemort a disparu. Il ne peut plus rien lui arriver à ta petite sœur. À l'instant même où Harry a tué Tu-sais-qui, toutes les menaces qui pesaient sur Ginny se sont envolées. Pourquoi maintenant ne les laisses-tu pas s'aimer comme ils en ont envie et besoin ?

À présent, Harry et Ginny étaient sortis du Terrier main dans la main et étaient montés sur la colline où Ron et Hermione s'étaient embrassés la première fois. Ils se cachèrent derrière un des nombreux buissons au somment et disparurent ainsi des regards indiscrets durant de nombreuses minutes. Soudain, Harry surgit des fourrés, poussa Ginny au sol et ils dévalèrent la colline en roulant sur l'herbe. Ils riaient et criaient, s'amusaient comme des gamins. Hermione les regardaient, Ron s'était levé, il les observait par-dessus l'épaule d'Hermione.

- Regarde les Ron. Ils ont retrouvé leur joie de vivre. Ils n'ont qu'une envie tous les deux, c'est de rattraper le temps perdu durant toute cette année. Ouvre les yeux ! Ils sont fous amoureux l'un de l'autre mais ont été séparé trop longtemps pour s'en rendre compte ! Regarde Harry ! C'est le premier qui l'a fait s'affirmer, il l'a rendue beaucoup plus sûre d'elle, il l'a fait se sentir femme, pas comme Michael Corner ou Dean Thomas. Il l'aime pour ce qu'elle est, pas pour un idéal. Et toi, soucieux de la protéger, tu voudrais qu'elle renonce à cette vie, à _sa_ vie ? Car si elle n'a plus Harry, ce n'est plus sa vie qu'elle vivra, mais une vie de somnambule, une vie…

Ron l'enlaça et murmura :

- J'ai toujours dit que tu devrais écrire un livre sur ce que ressentent les filles Hermy. Je pense que la gente masculine se l'arracherait.

Hermione sourit et se retourna vers lui.

- Tu en auras mis du temps pour comprendre !

Il rit doucement, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers Harry et Ginny qui, encore allongés dans l'herbe, s'embrassaient tendrement.

Harry et Ginny étaient redescendus dans la cuisine sous les yeux intrigués de toute la famille Weasley. La jeune fille avait encore les yeux rouges et quelques traces de larmes sur les joues mais Harry lança à Fred et à George qui allaient ouvrir la bouche un regard qui signifiait : pas de commentaires. À travers la fenêtre ouverte, Harry voyait Hermione qui parlait à Ron, elle semblait s'emporter. Harry sourit, elle tenait vraiment à le réconcilier avec sa sœur. Il attrapa la main de Ginny qui ne s'était pas encore assise et l'entraîna hors de la maison. Comme excuse, il lui dit :

- J'ai envie d'être seul avec toi.

Ils montèrent sur la colline où Harry avait laissé Ron et Hermione seuls la veille en riant et Harry entraîna Ginny dans un buisson. La jeune fille gloussait, Harry lui sourit. Allongée au sol, Ginny posa un doigt sur la fin cicatrice de Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as changé en un an.

Le jeune homme lui sourit et l'interrogea du regard.

- Tu as beaucoup mûrit durant toute cette année. C'est vrai, insista-t-elle. L'année dernière, tu n'aurais jamais osé venir me parler, tu étais beaucoup trop timide.

Harry rougit. Comprenant sa gêne, Ginny ajouta :

- Ron est pareil. Tu te rends compte ! Cela fait quand-même quatre ans qu'il est fou d'elle. Bill a bien épousé Fleurk pour être sûr d'être marié si jamais il devait mourir pendant la guerre. Mais lui, il n'a rien dit, il a continué à vivre sa petite vie, sans rien lui avouer.

Harry sourit à nouveau avant de dire :

- Pourtant, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Hermione mangeait les garçons, surtout quand elle-même en est amoureuse.

Ginny le regarda, un instant sceptique, puis croisa son regard pour enfin… éclater de rire.

Il la fit rouler dans l'herbe et ils dévalèrent la colline à toute vitesse en riant et criant. Criant leur joie, leur bonheur de s'aimer et de s'être enfin retrouvé ; criant leur désir de combler un an de vide sans l'autre, leur envie de pouvoir enfin vivre heureux et de s'aimer sans limite, sans menace pesant sur leur tête, sans fardeau à porter, sans devoir à accomplire. Ils criaient leur soulagement d'être encore en vie malgré les épreuves, la tristesse, la déchirure d'avoir été séparés par le devoir, sans jamais savoir s'ils se reverraient vivant.

Arrivés en bas de la pente, ils s'arrêtèrent de rouler. Ils échangèrent un bref regard, à la fois tendre et complice, qui signifiait tout. Sans hésiter une faction de seconde supplémentaire, Harry se pencha doucement vers Ginny et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Ils s'embrassaient encore lorsque Ron et Hermione, main dans la main s'approchèrent d'eux.

Ils se relevèrent alors précipitamment, rougissant légèrement. Mais quand Harry vit la couleur des oreilles de Ron, il se dit que peut-être, cette fois-ci, c'était lui qui avait quelque chose à dire. En effet, il commença par :

- Harry, Ginny, je voulais…

- Enterrer la hache de guerre ? acheva sa sœur.

- Hum… oui !

- Tu promets de ne plus jamais te mettre en colère parce que je sorts avec Harry ?

Il hésita un instant avant de dire :

- Oui.

- Tu promets de ne plus jamais te mettre en colère parce que je fais ce que je veux avec lui ?

Il hésita longtemps mais, pressé par un regard noir et un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione le pressèrent d'accepter, en retenant un Aieuh !

- Mais à condition que vous ne commenciez pas à vous bécoter par…

Un autre coup de coude d'Hermione lui fit avaler le fin de sa phrase en un hoquet et Ginny se chargea cette fois-ci de lui adresser un regard noir. Il marmonna un vague « Ah les femmes ! » avant de sourire piteusement à sa sœur.

- Désolé, ajouta-t-il.

Ginny secoua la tête comme pour dire : « C'est oublié » Voyant que la dispute était bel et bien terminée, Harry lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans la maison.

- J'ai une petite surprise pour toi, murmura-t-il, la bouche dans ses cheveux.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-elle, toute excitée.

- Tu verras bien…

Il l'entraîna dans la chambre qu'il partageait normalement avec Ron, fouilla dans un sac dont le contenu était à moitié renversé par terre sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Machinalement, il promena son regard sur toute la pièce en se demandant combien de chance il avait retrouver ce qu'il cherchait en fonction du désordre indescriptible qui régnait dans la chambre. Plusieurs sacs étaient renversés au sol, le lit était à peine fait, des vêtements d'une propreté assez douteuse traînaient un peu au sol, sur les chaises… Harry avisa un jean jeté sur le dossier d'un fauteuil, fouilla dans une poche et en sortit un petit écrin bleu foncé. Il le tendit à Ginny qui gratifiait la pièce d'un regard de dégoût en lui souriant. Elle marmonna quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire : « Mais comment faites-vous pour dormir dans une porcherie pareille ? » À voix haute, elle ajouta :

- Mais comment Hermione a-t-elle fait pour dormir ici cette nuit ? Elle est totalement allergique au bazar !

- Si tu veux mon avis, répondit Harry avec bon sens, elle n'a pas dût faire attention à ce détail ! Elle était trop occupée ! termina-t-il d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Ginny sourit puis reporta son attention sur le petit écrin qu'elle tenait dans sa main.

- Allez, ouvre-le ! lui ordonna Harry.

Ginny obéit et découvrit à l'intérieur un petit anneau rose pâle. Elle interrogea Harry du regard et il lui répondit :

- C'est un Anneau Des Sentiments. Quand tu le mets, la couleur change en fonction de ce que tu ressens.

Ginny glissa la bague à son annulaire et elle prit aussitôt une couleur rose fuchsia. Les joues de la jeune filles virèrent également au rose et Harry la serra contre lui en murmurant :

- En ce moment, tu es heureuse.

Ils étaient encore dans les bras l'un de l'autre quand Fred et George firent irruption dans la pièce.

- Ah ! Harry, c'est toi qu'on cherchait, dit Fred en haletant. On voulait savoir si notre nouveau produit fonctionnait.

- Apparemment oui, répondit-il en prenant la main de Ginny pour la montrer à ses frères.

George avisa la bague qu'elle portait au doigt qui était à présent rouge et répondit à la question muette de sa petite sœur :

- Hé oui ! L'Anneau Des Sentiments est un produit expérimental qualité Weasley provenant de là ! ria-t-il en se tapant la tête.

- Si je comprends bien, dit la jeune fille, je sers de cobaye !

- C'est à peu près ça ! répondit son frère. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne va rien t'arriver, ce produit n'est pas nocif !

- Hé ! Souviens-toi, rappela Fred, la première fois que tu l'as essayé, c'est toi qui est devenu tout rouge !

- Oui mais, nous avons progressé depuis ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter Ginny ! Bon, c'est pas tout ça, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son frère jumeau, on a encore beaucoup de travail nous !

Ils sortirent bruyamment de la chambre laissant les deux amoureux seuls.

- Je te préviens Harry, dit Ginny, s'il m'arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de cet anneau je…

- Tu quoi ? l'interrompit-il. Tu me lanceras ton magnifique sortilège de chauve-furie ?

La jeune fille explosa de rire et le poussa de toute ses forces par terre. Harry l'entraîna avec lui dans sa chute et l'attira vers lui pour l'obliger à l'embrasser. Se fut Ron qui remontait dans sa chambre qui les interrompit dans leur étreinte passionnée.

- Hé bah ne vous gênez plus ! La porte est grande ouverte et vous, vous en moquez totalement.

Harry se redressa sur un coude sans lâcher Ginny qui était morte de rire.

- Je voulais savoir si ça vous tentait une partie de Quidditch.

- On arrive ! s'exclama Ginny avec enthousiasme.

Elle se releva en prenant bien soin d'écraser Harry et Ron sortit de la chambre, son balai sur son épaule.

- Tu viens ?

- J'arrive.

Harry se releva en grognant et s'engagea dans des fouilles spéléologiques intenses destinées à retrouver son Eclair de Feu dans le hum… bazar ? de ce qui servait de chambre à Ron. Quand il finit par dénicher sa grosse malle, Ginny l'attendait déjà depuis dix minutes. Il commençait à remuer la masse informe de ses vêtements pour aller chercher au fond de la malle quand la jeune fille attrapa toutes les vieilles frusques en disant :

- Tu crois pas que tu pourrais donner tout ça à Maman pour qu'elle le lave ?

- Euh… Tu crois ?

Elle le regarda avec un regard proche de la pitié avant de comprendre qu'il se moquait d'elle. Pour se venger, elle lui lança le tas de vêtements sals à la tête et descendit rapidement l'escalier de peur de représailles. En bas, Ron et Bill les attendaient impatiemment. Bill se moqua gentiment de sa sœur :

- Alors Gin' qu'est-ce que tu as fait de Harry ?

- Il cherche son balai dans le taudis qui sert de chambre à ton frère.

Ron grogna en comprenant l'allusion et marmonna quelque chose d'ou seuls les mots « donner, retirer et permission » ressortaient clairement. Quand Harry descendit enfin, Ron et Ginny étaient en train de s'injurier copieusement de tout les noms possibles et imaginables. Il interrogea Bill du regard qui les regardait se disputer d'un air amusé qui lui répondit :

- Il semblerait que tu soit le sujet de la dispute.

- Ah… Encore ? Je croyais que le problème était réglé.

- Oui… Tu croyais…

Poussant un gros soupir, Harry s'avança vers Ron et Ginny. Il tenta une approche :

- Hum… Ron ? Ginny ? On… On ne devait pas aller jouer au Quidditch?

Mais Ron, trop occupé à insulter sa sœur de « vieille chouette dévergondée » et Ginny répliquant « hiboux des cavernes » eurent raison de sa tentative.

- Heu… Ginny chérie ? Tu ne voudrais pas…

Mais l'entendant répondre au « boursouflette de malheur » de Ron par un « fond de chaudron frustré », il décida d'employer la manière forte, c'est-à-dire ceinturer Ron pendant que Bill s'occupait de sa sœur. Une fois qu'ils furent enfin séparés (tout de même après un « vieille nouille ramollie » et un « chat de gouttière qui pue l'eau croupie ») ils se calmèrent enfin, non sans s'être jetés quelques regards noirs. Ron tourna rapidement les talons et Harry du retenir Ginny pour l'empêcher de le suivre.

- Mais tu veux vraiment le provoquer ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais…

- Laisse le tranquille, laisse faire Hermione. C'est la seule qui arrive à le calmer.

- On se demande pourquoi, ou plutôt… comment ! dit Bill avec un sourire pervers.

- Me laisser faire quoi ? intervint celle-ci qui descendait les escaliers.

- Euh… raisonner le sinistre personnage qui te sert de petit ami et qui en l'occurrence est mon frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire exaspéré.

- Et bien, la même chose que tout à l'heure, dit Ginny avec un grand sourire narquois.

Hermione soupira :

- J'y vais puisqu'il le faut.

- Toujours à militer pour la bonne cause, murmura Harry à l'oreille de Ginny une fois que la jeune fille fut sortie.

**H : Oubliez pas le bouton violet en bas à gauche, vous savez à quoi il sert…**


	4. Chapitre 4: un depart trop rapide

J : ah lala ! Je suis super désolée! On n'a pas posté le chapitre a temps ! je suis désolée ! Marie a… euh, hedwy09 a une coress' en ce moment et donc n'a pas pu s'en occuper, et puis moi j'ai une semaine de tests et je révisais. On est trop désolées ! Eh ben, voilà enfin ce chapitre, samedi matin. Enjoy ! (En anglais : amusez-vous !)

Chapitre 4 : Un départ trop rapide :

- RONALD WEASLEY ! hurla Hermione à en faire pâlir Mrs Weasley.

- Quoi ? grogna le jeune homme.

- Tu t'es ENCORE disputé avec ta sœur !

- Les nouvelles vont vite, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même.

- Ron, reprit-elle d'un voix plus douce en s'asseyant dans l'herbe à ses côtés, pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu ne les laisses pas tranquilles ?

- Je sais pas.

- Ron, tu es jaloux !

- Moi ? Jaloux ! Mais tu es complètement folle !

- Pas du tout ! Tu n'as pas tous les détails de ce qui s'est passé entre eux.

- Ca vaut mieux, murmura-t-il avec un regard noir.

Hermione sourit puis posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

- Alors occupe-toi de moi, pas de ta sœur.

- Et, comment ? interrogea-t-il, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

La jeune fille pouffa de rire en se relevant. Il se leva à son tour et se mit à la chatouiller. Hermione partit dans un fou rire dément, impossible à calmer, elle était pliée en deux. Voyant qu'elle ne parvenait pas à s'arrêter, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Mione, ça va ?

- Mione ? répéta la jeune fille en reprenant instantanément son sérieux.

- Tu n'aimes pas ?

- Siiiii ! répondit-elle alors qu'il l'entourait de ses bras.

L'été se passa paisiblement, les disputes entre Ron et sa sœur se faisaient de plus en rares, Harry et Ginny, Ron et Hermione filaient le parfait amour. Le soir, Harry prenait la place d'Hermione dans le chambre de Ginny et la jeune fille rejoignait Ron dans la chambre des garçons qui avait entre-temps subit un changement mémorable, digne de figurer dans les anales du Terrier : la chambre était rangée (inutile de préciser que c'était Hermione qui était à l'origine de cette initiative) !

Mais durant la troisième semaine d'août, Ginny reçut sa lettre pour Poudlard, un matin, au petite déjeuné. Tout l'été, la rentrée lui avait semblé appartenir à un futur lointain, flou. Mais la lettre lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité. Dans deux semaines, elle serait à Poudlard, loin de Harry. Alors que quelques larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues, il prit son visage entre ses mains et murmura :

- Tu verras, ça passera vite.

- Mais il y a trois mois d'ici Noël, c'est trop long.

- C'est long Gin', mais ça ne le sera jamais trop pour nous.

- Tu crois ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

Il prit sa main sous la table et la serra dans la sienne.

- Tu verras, ça passera vite, répéta-t-il.

Ginny se leva et l'entraîna dehors. Il l'entoura de ses bras, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je vais te manquer ?

- Chai pas…

Mais voyant ses yeux pleins de larmes, il rectifia :

- Je ne passera une semaine, un jour, une heure, une minute, une seconde sans penser à toi. Comment veux-tu que j'oublie la fille dont je suis fou amoureux ?

Elle sourit tristement. Il lui prit à nouveau la main et l'entraîna sur la colline. Ils s'assirent dans l'herbe.

- Et puis, les vacances ne sont pas finies Gin', il reste encore deux semaines. On encore tant de choses à faire !

- Et de quel genre ? le taquina-t-elle avant de l'entraîner à son tour, mais vers le Terrier cette fois...

Au grand désespoir de Ginny, les deux semaines suivantes qu'elle passa avec Harry filèrent aussi rapidement que de l'eau entre les doigts. Mais elles furent sans doutes les plus belles de l'été : les deux amoureux ne se quittaient pas : ils jouaient au Quidditch ensembles contre Ron et Bill, ils aimaient se promener tôt le matin, pieds nus dans l'herbe encore humide de rosée, tard le soir, pour profiter une dernière fois de la douce chaleur de la journée passée. Ils se réveillaient la matin dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Harry aimait jouer avec les mèches de cheveux de son amoureuse, l'embrasser, être juste avec elle lui suffisait amplement.

Mais un matin, Ginny dût se dire que c'était le dernier avant longtemps où elle se réveillerait dans les bras de Harry. Quand ils descendirent marcher dans le jardin, elle se dit que c'était la dernière fois avant longtemps qu'ils marcheraient pieds nus dans l'herbe, main dans la main, sans rien dire. Tristement, elle se laissa tomber sur une chaise à côté de Harry pour prendre son petit déjeuné.

Après avoir finit de manger, elle remonta chercher sa grosse malle dans sa chambre et sa père la hissa dans le coffre de leur vieille voiture. Elle s'y installa, Harry à côté d'elle et ils partirent pour King's Cross. Sans encombres, ils parvinrent sur le quai 9 ¾. Et là, Harry prit une dernière fois Ginny dans ses bras, une dernière fois il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ginny monta dans le train, la versa une première larme, bientôt suivit de beaucoup d'autres.

Sur les quai, Harry regarda le train s'ébranler.

Ginny était partie.

Alors ? Malgré le retard ? Ça en valait la peine ? Laissés un review SVP ! même si c'est pour nous engueuler…


	5. Chapitre 5 : Mauvaises nouvelles

H : Alors Jonz, ça fait quoi d'aller en cour alors que moi, bah j'y vais pas ? J : Grrrr ! Arrête! Tu me la fait depuis hier soir celle la! H : Hééé ok ! Mords pas ! C'est pas de ma faute si… J : Bon, ça va ! Tu vas pas commencer à raconter ta vie ! H : (dans sa barbe) Rabat-joie ! J : Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu dis? Pour ton information, à savoir que ton école a eu une vitre cassée ne changera pas la moindre chose à PPF (Passé, Présent, Futur) H : Heu… (petit sourire) bon euh, oki, je dirai rien Jonzy… Rien du tout… J : C'est ça, c'est ça… ARRETE DE M'APPELER JONZY! H : Bon, d'ac. Tu le trouve comment ce chapitre Jonzy ? J : Sinistre ! Et je trouve qu'il y a trop de suspense à la fin ! Pas vous ? (argh ! pfff, je t'ai dit d'arrêter) H : Mais encore ? Développe un peu plus tes réponses ! (et n'interpelle pas les lecteurs/reviewers comme ca!) J : Mais j'vai quand-même pas le raconter ! Si non plus personne va descendre le lire ! ( et je fais ce que je veux ! na !). H : Hé ! Je voulais juste te demander ton avis ! J : bah maintenant, tu l'as ! Et ne raconte pas le chapitre quand même... H : Non non… J : En parlant de lecteurs, merci à tous nos reviewers. On aurait aussi une question a vous poser... H : après jonz, après! J : Heu… bonne lecture ! 

Chapitre 5 : Mauvaises nouvelles :

EVASION MASSIVE DE LA PRISON D'AZKABAN C'est tard dans la nuit que le Ministère de la Magie a appris cette terrifiante nouvelle. Tous les Mangemorts détenus dans la prison depuis juin dernier (chute de Vous-Savez-Qui), ont parvenus à s'échapper de la prison, apparemment avec la complicité des Détraqueurs, gardiens du pénitencier. Pourtant, Azkaban a été durant ces derniers mois, l'objet de renforcements de sécurité. En effet, depuis l'arrivée au fort des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, le Ministère a jugé prudent de renforcer singulièrement ses mesures de sécurité. 

- « _A jugé prudent_ » ! s'exclama Harry Potter.

- « _A jugé prudent_ » ! s'exclama Ginny Weasley.

- Keskya ? demanda un Ron mal réveillé à Harry.

- Keskya ? demanda une Luna qui trempait une tartine dans son café à Ginny.

- Lis ! ordonna Harry à Ron.

- Lis ! répondit Ginny à Luna.

_Ginny chérie, _

_Est-ce que tu as lu _la Gazette _ce matin ? Tous ces Mangemorts qui se sont échappées ! Comme il y a trois ans ! S'ils se sont enfuis, c'est qu'ils ont un but bien précis. Ils veulent me retrouver, m'atteindre, me détruire. J'ai peur pour toi Gin'. Ils savent que nous sommes très proches, ils voudront s'en prendre à toi, j'en suis certain. Je t'en prie, sois prudente ! Je t'envoie la Carte de Maraudeur. Tu sais comment elle fonctionne, je te fais confiance pour en faire un bon usage ! Après tout, elle a appartenu un temps à Fred et George. Soit digne d'eux !_

_Puisque je t'écris, ta mère m'a chargé de t'annoncer quelques nouvelles. Fred et George ont lancé sur le marché leur Anneau de Sentiments et, d'après ce qu'ils m'ont dit, cela marche très bien. En tout cas, le tien était au point, il est resté rose fuchsia tout l'été ! Et je ne pense pas que tu aies été triste ! Sauf à la gare, mais là, les vacances étaient terminées. _

_Charlie reviendra quelques jours pour Noël. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre, il aura quelqu'un à nous présenter…_

_Ron et Hermione n'ont pas changé, ils se chamaillent toujours autant. J'avoue qu'avoir à les supporter, c'est un peu dur de temps en temps… Mais ils doivent bien avouer qu'ils ne peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Et puis au Ministère… Ton frère sait qu'il peut compter sur elle pour l'aider._

_Ta mère m'a donné la chambre des jumeaux et Hermione dort dans celle « des filles ». Je me retrouve donc tout seul, comme un pauvre célibataire. Il est inutile du préciser qu'Hermione ne passe pas beaucoup de temps dans ta chambre ; une fois que tes parents sont couchés, elle file rejoindre Ron._

_Et à Poudlard, comment ça va ? Et la Coupe de Quidditch, vous en êtes où ? Dans ta dernière lettre, tu me disais que vous aviez gagné le premier match._

_Tu me manque Gin', toi seule sais me rendre heureux, je t'aime de tout mon cœur,_

_Harry _

Quasi-simultanément, Ginny remontait dans la tour de Gryffondor. Elle attrapa une plume et un parchemin vierge, puis s'assit à une table pour écrire.

_Harry,_

_Tu as vu les gros titres de la Gazette ce matin ? Comment cela se fait-il que les Détraqueurs aient laissé fuir les Mangemorts ? Ils étaient pourtant sous bonne garde ! Où alors, c'est… toi qu'ils veulent retrouver. Ils veulent retrouver pour se venger ! Harry, c'est sûrement ça ! Je t'en prie, sois prudent ! Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose._

_McGonagall m'a chargée de vous féliciter, toi, Ron et Hermione pour votre entrée au bureau des Aurors. C'est vrai qu'après tout ce qui s'est passé durant toute l'année dernière, ils ne pouvaient faire que ça... _

_Les profs nous surchargent toujours autant de travail. À croire qu'on peut toujours travailler plus. Mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas, je survis !_

_Ginny qui t'aime et qui, j'espère, te manque !_

- Harry ? demanda Ron.

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- J'écrivais à ta sœur.

- Ginny ?

- Tu as combien de sœur ?

- Ouais, bon, ça va !

- J'ai peur pour elle, reprit Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu sais, les Mangemorts, moi, tout ça quoi !

- †a te dérangerais de parler clairement ?

- Je pense que les Mangemorts vont essayer de s'en prendre à elle pour se venger de moi !

- Mais… Comment ?

- Je sorts avec elle au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué.

- Si, si…

- Miss Weasley ? demanda le professeur McGonagall.

- Oui professeur ?

- J'ai à vous parler, venez dans mon bureau.

Ginny suivit la directrice à travers le château jusqu'aux gargouilles qui gardaient ce qui avait été des années durant le bureau de Dumbledore. La directrice prononça le mot de passe (qui était _chamallo au chocolat_, visiblement, McGonagall avait gardé la tradition des mots de passe « friandises », en hommage à Dumbledore) puis monta l'escalier, Ginny à sa suite. Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le bureau. McGonagall fit assoire Ginny puis prit place à son tour derrière le bureau.

- Miss Weasley, je pense que vous êtes consciente que vous êtes en grand danger…

- Mais…

- Je crois savoir que vous entretenez avec Mr Potter une relation plus qu'amicale.

Ginny rougit violemment mais elle aurait juré que le professeur McGonagall avait sourit. Sans prêter attention à la couleur plutôt soutenue des joues de la jeune fille, elle poursuivit :

- Je me trompe ?

- Non… non ! répondit Ginny.

- Vous connaissez les méthodes de Vous-Savez-Qui pour anéantir ceux qu'il veut voir détruits ?

- Oui… oui. Mais en quoi…

- Vous savez parfaitement comme moi que Vous-Savez-Qui en voulait particulièrement à Harry.

- Oui.

- Donc vous comprenez que vous êtes désormais la cible principale des Mangemorts.

Dans la tête de Ginny, des rouages se mettaient en place. Elle tentait de comprendre. Comment se débrouillait-elle pour être toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ?

- Miss Weasley ?

- Ou… oui ?

- Vous comprenez donc que jusqu'à la capture des Mangemorts, vous devrez éviter de vous promener seule !

- Mais Poudlard est le lieu où je suis le plus en sécurité !

- Oui, bien sûr, mais on ne sait jamais. Des Mangemorts ont déjà réussit à s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte même de château. Un meurtre y a été commis…

- Je comprends Professeur, je comprends. Mais est-il vraiment nécessaire de…

- Ginny, il semblerait que Harry déteint sur vous !

- RONALD WEASLEY ! hurla la voix douce et mélodieuse d'Hermione Granger. OU EST-CE QUE TU AS MIS LE DOSSIER SUR…

- Pfff… Qu' est-ce qu'il y a Mione ? demanda le concerné en passant la tête par l'embrasure de la porte entrouverte du bureau de la jeune femme.

- Ron, je l'avais posé là… et qu'est-ce que c'est que ce soupir ? dit-elle d'un air suppliant en montrant une chaise envahit par une montagne de dossiers aux couleurs diverses. Je l'avais posé là, le dossier sur Malefoy, mais il a disparu.

- Mais je n'ai rien touché Mione, je te le promets. Ecoute, je vais t'aider à chercher. Où était-il la dernière fois que tu l'as vu ?

- Euh… Sur la chaise je crois… Mais…

Il se dirigea vers une bibliothèque bancale et pleine à craquer en lui demandant doucement :

- Il est de quelle couleur ce dossier ?

- Euh… jaune je crois.

- Tu crois ?

- Je… Je ne suis pas sûre, dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Oh Ron ! ajouta-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Il la serra contre lui alors qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes sur son épaule.

- Tu es surmenée Mione, ma chérie. Tu ferais bien de te reposer un peu à la maison. Maman s'occupera de toi. Tu en as besoin.

Il la berçait tendrement contre lui pour tenter de la calmer quand Harry entra en trombe dans le bureau, tenant un bout de parchemin dans la main.

- Ginny vient de m'envoyer ça.

Voyant sa tête, Ron et Hermione comprirent qu'il s'était passé quelque chose de grave. Hermione attrapa la lettre et Ron se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour la lire. Elle avait été écrite à la hâte.

_Harry,_

_Des Mangemorts se sont introduits à Poudlard ! McGonagall est de plus en plus certaine que c'est à moi qu'ils en veulent. Elle va -où a déjà- écrire au Ministère pour qu'ils envoient des Aurors pour protéger l'école. Mais cela ne servirait à rien. Depuis que Dumbledore est mort, avec une menace pareille, on ne peut être en sécurité. Mais les vacances sont dans trois semaines, j'ai hâte de rentrer à la maison, de retrouver Papa, Maman, Hermy, et toute la bande d'énergumènes qui me servent de frères. Et évidemment toi Harry. Tu me manques plus que tous les autres réunis. J'ai hâte que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu…_

Arrivée à ce stade de sa lecture, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de rougir quelque peu avant de replier rapidement la lettre sans la finir et de la rendre à son destinataire avec un clin d'œil complice. Ron avait au contraire un air difficile à déchiffrer : comme un mélange entre l'envie de frapper Harry et l'embarras, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire de nature douteuse. Mais ils se reprirent très vite en comprenant à quel point Harry s'inquiétait pour Ginny.

Lorsque Harry, Ron et Hermione rentrèrent au Terrier ce soir là, se fut pour y trouver une Mrs Weasley anéantie. Quand elle les vit arriver, elle brandit sous leur nez la _Gazette du sorcier_ du matin même.

_ATTAQUE À POUDLARD_

_L'école de sorcellerie Poudlard a été, hier dans la journée, le théâtre de sombres évènements. En effet, juste après la reprise des cours de l'après-midi, un élève se rendant à l'infirmerie qui a donné l'alerte. Il a dit avoir aperçut dans le parc des silhouettes sombres vêtues de capes et de capuchons pointus. L'infirmière a d'urgence prévenu Minerva McGonagall, la directrice. Elle nous a indirectement confié que cette attaque confirmait des doutes personnelles relatifs à une étudiante de l'école, G. Weasley (7°année). Quand nous avons voulu interroger plus précisément la directrice, elle nous a ordonné de sortir rapidement de l'école sous peine de subire ses foudres. _

- Alors ? demanda Mrs Weasley après qu'elle eut récupéré son journal.

- Ginny à écrit à Harry, Maman, répondit Ron.

- Et ?

- Elle a écrit qu'on ne peut être en sécurité nulle part. Que se soit ici ou à Poudlard. Tout ça, c'est… c'est de ma faute, acheva Harry, tentant de contenir sa rage.

- Mais non Harry ! s'exclama Mrs Weasley en le serrant affectueusement contre elle. Ne pense pas une chose pareille ! Je vous ai bien vu cet été, Ginny n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse ! Et c'est toi qui lui a apporté ça ! Jamais nous ne l'oublieront !

- Elle a raison Harry, intervint Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, il faut que tu te sorte cette idée de la tête. Et je suis certaine que Ginny ne t'en veut absolument pas !

- Mais oui Harry ! ajouta Ron. Ecoute, on ne va pas rester plantés là comme des poireaux. Tout le monde s'inquiète ! Alors que l'on soit dehors ou dedans ne changera rien, il fait froid, et j'ai faim !

Il avait dit cela en appuyant particulièrement sur le dernier mot mais cela eut pour effet de détendre considérablement l'atmosphère. Mrs Weasley sembla reprendre soudainement ses esprits et remarqua la mine affreuse d'Hermione, une fois qu'ils se furent tous assis autour de la grande table de la cuisine.

- Mais ma petite Hermione, tu as vu ta tête, tu es affreusement pâle ma chérie !

- Je… je suis un peu fatiguée, admit-elle à contre cœur. C'est dur en ce moment !

Comme elle ne semblait pas satisfaite de la réponse de la jeune femme, elle interrogea Ron du regard. N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de son fils, elle leur servit un bon ragoût, mais ils n'y firent pas honneur, le cœur n'y était pas.

Après avoir finit, Hermione se leva rapidement, aida Mrs Weasley à débarrasser les quelques assiettes et monta se coucher. Ron regarda soucieusement dans la direction où venait de disparaître la jeune femme.

- Va la rejoindre, murmura Harry.

- Mais…

- Vas-y, insista-t-il.

Ron gratifia son ami d'un pâle sourire et monta retrouver Hermione dans sa chambre. Elle finissait de se changer quand il entra dans la pièce. Dès qu'elle le vit, elle essuya à la hâte quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Inquiet, Ron demanda :

- Hermione, ça va ?

- Oui… oui, répondit-elle d'un voix hésitante.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avant de dire :

- S'il te plait Mione, dis-moi.

En l'entendant murmurer son surnom au creux de son oreille, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Ron tenta de la consoler en la berçant, mais ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

- Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi.

- C'est…

**J : Bon alors ? Vous aimez toujours autant ? Moi je l'adore alors que c'est moi qui l'écrit ! À propos de la question, la voici : « Combien d'entre vous pensent que Harry et Ginny ont pu ne pas faire l'amour? (dans NOTRE fic) » Attention : réponse argumentée attendue !**

**H : Houla ! T'y vas direct là !**

**J : Oui, bah, j'aillais pas tourner autour du pot en disant genre : L'ont-il déjà FAIT ? etc... ça fait nul et timide, moi je suis ni l'un, ni l'autre. Et surtout pour ces choses la… Tu devrais le savoir!**

**H : Oh que oui ! Perverse... Moi je dit que… je ne sais pas trop. Ils ont pu le faire, mais pour les besoins du contenu d'un chapitre à venir, je dirais non ! Mais jonz, elle, dit oui. Elle dit qu'elle n'a pas envie de faire dire à G/H « t'es sûr(e) » trente millions de fois et que ça ne changera rien à ce qu'on va dire dans ce chapitre… (J : comme promis pichou26) Et vous? Vous en dites quoi ? Dites nous dans vos reviews!**


	6. Chapitre 6: revelations

**J : HEY ! Salut tt le monde ! Sava bien ? Moi super.**

**H : oui, bon, moi aussi chuis contente ! —**

**J : --pour une fois… (paf chtak boum) AIE…**

**H : ha ha!**

**J : sadique…**

**H : bon, enfin, merci pour votre avis, et ceux qui ont pris la peine de répondre a LA question… et vos reviews**

**J : en tout cas moi je suis super contente**

**H : on le sait ça…**

**J :…**

**H : bon d'accord. Pourquoi ?**

**J : paske ! Non, je rigole. J'adore ce chapitre et surtout ce qui va suivre.**

**H : a mon avis c'est pas tout. Te connaissant, t'est seulement aussi excitée quand ta lu un livre super et que tu me force a le lire…**

**J :c'est pas ca, j'ai rencontrer un mec super sympa aussi…**

**H :Rahh ! les filles**

**J : euh, Hedwy, t'est une fille.**

**H : oui je sais, tout les mois d'ailleurs…**

**J : bon, d'accord, on arête la. Ca délire. Dsl pour l'accès de folie de ma « copine » (mais je vous jure, elle est jalouse ma parole…)**

**H : bon, euh oui, dsl. On peut effacer ?**

**J : non.**

**H : BEEP ? »£ …**

**J : bon, en revoir, et bon chapitre !**

Chapitre 6 : des nouvelles particulières

_Vous vous souvenez ?_

En l'entendant murmurer son surnom au creux de son oreille, la jeune femme fondit en larmes. Ron tenta de la consoler en la berçant, mais ses larmes ne se tarissaient pas.

- Mione, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Dis-moi.

- C'est…

Quelques jours plus tard, le matin, au Ministère de la Magie, à l'étage du bureau des Aurors, Ron et Hermione avaient une discussion particulièrement animée. Malheureusement pour eux, le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Gordo le Balayeur, passait en ce moment même devant la porte du bureau de la jeune femme. À travers la porte en verre, il aperçut Ron, qui d'ailleurs avait l'air très préoccupé. Il vit rouge. C'était la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'il voyait le jeune homme dans la même pièce que son élément le plus efficace au ministère, Hermione Granger. Et c'était la troisième fois qu'il passait… Gordo ouvrit la porte et hurla sur les deux jeunes gens :

- Mais vous allez vous bouger oui ! Je vous emploie pour que vous travailliez ! Pas pour que mes deux meilleurs employés se bécotent à tout bout de champ ! Weasley, dehors ! et vous Granger, j'ai a vous voir.

Les deux Aurors restèrent bouche bée : leur chef les avait engueulés, et il avait aussi dit qu'ils étaient ses meilleurs employés. Mais voyant sa figure rouge, Ron refermant sa mâchoire béante et repartit dans son bureau en s'excusant, la tête basse et pleine de tourments.

Une fois que Ron eut quitté les lieux, Gordo soupira et se fit une place sur le bureau, bizarrement encombré, d'Hermione. La jeune femme s'était effondrée sur une chaise, et regardait le désordre certain avec désespoir. Ils ne firent aucun geste pendant quelques moments puis Gordo leva la tête et regarda Hermione. Ne la voyant pas réagir, il prit la parole :

- Ecoutez Granger, euh… vous êtes de loin la meilleure Auror employée ici depuis que les potions étaient faites dans des chaudrons en bois (N.D.A : depuis très très longtemps). Mais votre travail a diminué en ardeur et vous ne souriez plus pendant les pauses café, dit-il doucement. Vous avez un problème ? Ro-- Weasley vous harcèle ? Il vous fait des avances ? C'est un problème d'ordre sentimental ?

- Oh, euh, ce n'est rien, s'exclama Hermione, un peu surprise. C'était la seule fois ou elle avait entendu son employeur sortir une phrase aussi longue, sans être en colère. Vous me voyez désolée d'avoir baissé mon niveau, reprit-elle, je vais travailler beaucoup plus dur pour rattraper mon retard. Je n'ai aucun ennui avec Mr Weasley, au contraire, dit elle avec un petit sourire, il m'encourage dans mon travail et je vous prie de ne pas lui crier dessus, c'est de ma faute Monsieur le directeur.

- Bon, d'accord, mais si c'est une chose pour laquelle je peux vous apporter mon aide… bougonna-t-il.

Il était sur le pas de la porte quand il se retourna et grommela :

- Au fait Granger, vous avez le dossier sur Malefoy à me rendre.

A ces mots, la Granger en question frémit sur sa chaise.

- Oui… oui, bien sûr… répondit-elle, d'une voix incertaine.

Mais une fois que Gordo eut tourné au coin du couloir, elle s'effondra et éclata en sanglots, la tête entre les bras.

Ron descendit les dernières marches de l'escalier grinçant du Terrier et s'avachit lourdement dans un fauteuil. Il paraissait exténué. Il venait de re-parler a Hermione. Le jeune homme était très inquiet a son sujet et l'avait laissée dormir sur « leur » lit. En voyant Harry dans un coin de la pièce, près de la fenêtre, Ron se leva. Il s'approcha de lui et Harry se retourna doucement. Des traces de larmes sillonnaient son visage fatigué et visiblement mort d'inquiétude. Ron, surpris, oublia de lui faire part du problème d'Hermione.

- Harry ! Qu'est qui s'est passé ?

- C'est… Ginny, elle… elle a disparue !

- quoi ? Quoi ? QUOI ?

- Oui. Ron, je sais… Je suis désolé !

- Désolé ? Pourquoi ?

- Tout est de ma faute !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ?

- Si je ne sortais pas avec elle, elle ne serait pas en danger, et les Mangemorts ne l'auraient pas enlevée !

- Mais ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry ! Tu ne diriges pas les Mangemorts à ce que je sache !

- Mais j'aurais du savoir que les Mangemorts recommenceraient, même sans leur Serpentard de chef ! s'exclama-t-il avec colère. Mais je voudrais savoir comment ils pouvaient savoir que l'enlèvement de Ginny m'affecterait autant !

- Euh… à ce sujet, il faudrait que je te dise quelque chose…

- Oh tu sais Ron, c'est pas trop le moment ! supplia Harry.

- Mais non ! Je … je dois te parler d'une chose qui… qui t'éclairera peut être, balbutia Ron

- Oui ? s'exclama Harry, toute son attention dirigée sur Ron

- Hermione m'a dit quelque chose, sur… sur un document au sujet de Malefoy, Drago Malefoy.

- Un document ?

- Un des ses dossiers de toutes les couleurs, qui traînent partout sur son bureau ! Elle m'a même accusé de l'avoir perdu !

Il s'arrêta en voyant la tête de son ami.

- Oui, et alors ? Quel est le rapport avec Ginny ?

- Eh ben, il y avait des choses… sur lui et sa famille et, et peut être même sur toi ! Je ne vois pas trop bien le rapport, Hermione s'inquiète pour le sort de Ginny avec ce dossier, qu'elle croit justement entre les mains de Drago…

Harry grogna quelques jurons incompréhensibles…

- Et… et alors ? articula difficilement le jeune homme.

- Harry… dans ce dossier, Hermione avait rassemblé des documents prouvant son implication chez les Mangemorts.

À ce moment là, une voix étouffée les interrompit :

- Mais il y a aussi autre chose… Quelque chose que tu dois savoir. Et qui concerne ta famille.

- Hermione ! s'exclamèrent les deux garçons a l'unisson.

- Oui ? répondit la jeune fille, innocemment.

- Tu es la depuis quand ? demanda doucement Ron

- Pas très longtemps, j'étais juste descendue car je… je n'arrivai pas a dormir. Murmura t-elle, avec un regard entendu vers Ron.

- Hermione, tu avait dis que… que ma famille était impliquée dans ce dossier.

- Effectivement, dit la jeune femme, reprenant du boost. Vu que j'ai personnellement écrit ce dossier, je sais tous se qu'il contient, donc j'ai quelques idées sur la cause de la disparition de ce dossier. Et a mon avis, Ginny et ce dossier font tous les deux parties du plan, pour détruire Harry, de…

- ROGUE ! rugit Harry.

- Mais non! Idiot, Rogue est a Azkaban, mais la seule autre personne qui te veut du mal est ?

- Malefoy, Drago Malefoy. Harry, c'est évident, corrigea Ron, il te veut du mal depuis la première année, et vu que son père et Rogue sont en prison, et que tous les autres te prennent pour « L'élu »…

En disant ceci, Ron ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût.

- Donc ne te feront pas de mal, le seul qui reste est Drago, finit Hermione (note de Hedwy09 : et quelques Mangemorts)

- Ahh ! D'accord. Mais, je ne vois pas trop le lien avec ma famille.

- Oui, c'est vrai que Ginny ne fait pas **encore** partie de TA famille…

À ces mots, Ron sursauta et commença à devenir tout rouge, presque autant que Harry, mais pas pour la même raison…

- QUOI ! Qu'est ce que tu insinues par la ? cria Ron

- Ah ! Tu serais donc complètement aveugle ? Le nargua Hermione. Bien sûr qu'ils vont se marier ! Quand Ginny aura fini ses études et que…

- Hum… hum… Je crois que j'ai quand-même mon mot à dire dans toute cette histoire ! Non ?

Hermione rougit brusquement en se rendant compte qu'elle avait gaffé. Le sourire moqueur de Harry la rassura et elle rit de bon cœur avec les garçons. Ceci leur remonta considérablement le moral, donc quand la discussion reprit enfin et que Ron se calma (au point de se retenir de frapper Harry), les envies suicidaires avaient disparues. Le temps de mettre tout au clair, Harry avait trouve un plan d'attaque. Leur débat fut interrompu par une Mme Weasley en larmes. La nouvelle avait du lui parvenir. Le reste de la nuit fut passé à la réconforter, et à préparer l'idée de Harry…

**Deux mots à dire : reviews please !**


	7. Chaptitre 7: Ginny

**J : Hello tt le monde : dsl de poster si tard. J'étais malade et ma voisine avait aumonery.**

H : c'est pas comme ça que sa s'écrit… pas douée ! Alors ? Ça avance comment avec le mec « trop sympa » que tu connais ?

**J : je préfère ne pas en parler en public. Pas que sa soit humiliant ou interdit au moins de 18 ans (gniark gniark !) mais, devant nos lecteurs croissants… d'ailleurs, merci a nos nouveau reviewers : minyfanny, loonyfreak (dsl si les reviews d'elle sont en anglais, mais je suis bilingue donc…) , et Konkonchan. Merci a tous, je sais ! je suis magnifique ! adorez moi ! i am the best !**

**H : euh… annabel—jonz ? sa va pas?**

**J : euh, si si, juste un accès de folie. En tout cas : bon chapitre !**

Chapitre 7 : Ginny

Je me réveillais en sueur. La crasse collait à mes vêtements, qui eux-mêmes me collaient à la peau. La crasse ? Mes vêtements ? Ou était mon pyjama propre ? Et mon… mon lit ? Tout a coup, tout me revint en mémoire. Le réveil en sursaut, les cris, la course, la peur, et… et puis le noir.

Encore assise, je regardais autour de moi. Une odeur fétide montait d'un trou qui allait devoir me servir de toilettes. Des gouttes d'humidité glissaient sur le mur gris de saleté et de poussière, pour finir sur la terre battue, couverte de choses suspectes, dont ce qui ressemblait étrangement a des ossements… humains ! Je frissonnai et me releva… pour retomber lourdement sur la paillasse sale. Mes jambes étaient ankylosées par le froid, aussi elles n'avaient pas bougé et visiblement, on m'avait jeté dans l'espèce de cachot ou j'étais. Je re-essayai au moins trois fois avant d'arriver à me hisser sur mes deux jambes flageolantes. Vu que je répugnais de toucher le mur, je dus me fier à mon sens de l'équilibre pour rester debout au milieu de la pièce.

Doucement, l'idée que j'étais prisonnière me vint à l'esprit. Désespérée, je me pris la tête entre les bras. Qu'est que Harry ferait dans cette situation ? Harry… ou est-ce qu'il était maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il pensait à moi ? Allait-il venir me sauver ? Tout se bousculait dans ma tête. Je me rappelais nos nuits enflammées au Terrier, ses baisers doux et pleins de passions, sa manière de me regarder avec amour et désir, ses mains tendres et caressantes, son membre dur en mo… oups ! Je n'avais pas le temps de penser a des choses futiles dans ce genre. Même si, pour moi, ces choses avaient une grande importance : J'aimais Harry de tout mon cœur. Et c'était pour cette raison que j'allais me battre pour sortir de cet endroit. Pour lui. Pour ma vie. Pour mon amour. Pour Harry…

Je regardais la porte en face de moi, me secouant la tête comme pour me débarrasser de ces pensés. Je devais sortir ! la porte était grande et paraissait très lourde. Aucune serrure. Une fenêtre se levait derrière moi, mais des barreaux en barrait le trou. Presque automatiquement, ma main droite fouilla dans ma poche pour prendre ma baguette. MA BAGUETTE ! Ils me l'avaient prise ! Une série de jurons se bousculaient dans ma bouche. Mais je me restreins, au cas ou quel qu'un m'écoutait. Je me mis à réfléchir sérieusement. J'avais la volonté, j'avait l'intelligence, et j'avais le corps. Il me manquait juste la technique pour m'en sortir. Tout a coup, la réponse me vint comme une évidence. Je savais dire des sorts sans ma baguette, même s'ils étaient considérablement moins forts, ils marchaient. Je murmurais d'abord un « alohomora ! » Sans effet. Alors, je vins au choses moins élégantes. Je fis carrément exploser la porte. Le garde était visiblement surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas a ce que je puisse sortir sans ma baguette… le garde en question était un mangemort cagoulé! D'abord surprise d'en voir un la, je réagis vite. Il allait donner l'alerte ! Je criai un sort au hasard."irracilum caluptorum". Il se mit à flotter en l'air avec un bâillon et des cordes autour de ses mains et pieds. Le sort du livre de potions d'Harry était finalement très utile... Ses yeux tournaient en cherchant une échappatoire. Je lui en laissait pas le temps. D'un coup de poing, je le mis K.O. Pourquoi était il ici ? Ou plutôt, c'était ou, ou il était ? Soit j'étais à Azcaban, soit dans un repère. Je décidais d'y repenser plus tard. Je m'emparai de sa baguette, au cas ou, et m'éclipsait dans l'ombre. J'allais sortir d'ici, et par tous les moyens !

**J : alors ? sa vous a plu ? dsl, il est super court mais bon… voius nous pardonnez ? rpd moi avec une review !**


	8. Chapter 8: le plan d'attaque

**J : hello ! tout le monde ? Sava ? Je suis super désolé (à nouveau…) j'étais en vacances, et je n'étais donc pas sur mon ordi, sans les fichiers de PPF. J'ai pas pu poster ! ouin !**

**H : ouais, moi aussi… on avait quand même dit TOUS les MERCREDIS, il est jeudi et on a une semaine de retard.**

**J : a ouais, au faite, pourquoi t'as pas posté toi ?**

**H : idem, je n'avais pas les fichiers, ni internet…**

**J : ah… d'accord… bon ben, pour la peine, on va vous mettre deux chapitres, comme si rien ne s'était passé! Le chap. 8 et 9. Régalez-vous ! (dsl, ils sont tous les deux courts, mais pendant le 10 jusqu'à la fin, y aura de l'action, et un… bonus a la fin) ;) Chris !**

Chap. 8 : le plan d'attaque…

Harry faisait les cents pas. Il ne lui manquait plus qu'une chose pour pouvoir partir au secours de Ginny. Il en avait marre : ses amis lui avaient empêché de partir au lever du jour, lui disant que s'il partait précipitamment, il aurait des problèmes, comme d'habitude ! Il avait préparé un plan pour chercher méthodiquement Ginny. Une fois trouvée, les choses dans son sac l'aideraient. Maintenant, il réfléchissait ou il avait bien pu mettre son balai dans le merdier de sa chambre… enfin la chambre de Ron et Hermione a présent… cette pensé ne le fit pas rougir, ni sourire. Il était tellement préoccupé qu'il ne se souciait de rien. La seule chose qui comptait en ce moment c'était Ginny, la seule qui pourrait à jamais compter dans sa vie ! Il entendit des cris et des rires puis une porte claqua. Harry se demanda silencieusement comment pouvait-on rire à ce moment la ? Pendant que sa bien-aimée était aux mains de n'importe qui ? Ils pourraient lui faire n'importe quoi, la brutaliser, l'injurier, la blesser et même… et même la violer ! Dégoûté, horrifié, frustré de ne pas savoir. Il était très inquiet, au point de se, de se…

- Harry ! lança Ron, en ouvrant la porte d'un grand coup de pied. C'était trop bien ! Nous sommes allés a… Il s'arrêta net en voyant son ami, un couteau sur son poignet. Harry se retourna vers Ron et le regarda pendant quelques moments, le couteau toujours entrain de se tenir en tremblant au-dessus du bras de Harry. Ron sauta soudain sur Harry, et essaya d'arracher le poignard de ses mains. Il n'eut même pas à faire un effort. Le couteau tomba mollement sur une pile d'affaires, et Harry se jeta dans les bras de Ron. D'abord un peu surpris, le rouquin finit par entourer Harry de ses bras et lui demanda pourquoi il avait fait ça. A ce moment la, Hermione rentra dans la chambre, et se figea en voyant les deux garçons dans les bras l'un de l'autre. D'abord surprise, elle toussota.

- euh… dites, c'est pas pour vous déranger mais… hum hum ! Harry, je vais être jalouse ! dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Ron se détacha d'Harry précipitamment en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles. Puis, Hermione prit compte de la situation en voyant leurs mines déconfites. Elle aperçut le couteau par terre et blanchit en murmurant un « Oh. Mon. Dieu. » Jugeant qui des deux jeunes hommes avait une raison de se suicider, elle se précipita dans les bras de Harry en sanglotant. Ce fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que les trois adolescents se calmèrent au point de pouvoir parler.

- Pourquoi, Harry ? Pourquoi ? Dit Hermione, entre deux reniflements.

- …

- Tu ne veux pas nous dire ?s'échauffa Ron. Tu veux pas nous dire a nous, tes meilleurs amis depuis la première année de Poudlard ? Tu veut pas nous dire pourquoi tu voulait te tuer ! Ron criait à ce moment la. HARRY ! Pourquoi ?

Hermione savait très bien qu'un simple coup de baguette magique aurait servit a fermer la plaie si Harry l'avait fais, mais, tout de même, l'acte était grave. S'il était capable de se suicider pour une raison ou une autre, personne ne savait ce qu'il pourrait faire après ! Harry garda la tête basse, malgré les cris de Ron.

Puis, il murmura :

Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce que j'endure depuis 24 heures. Le fait que Ginny soit disparue, que je n'ai aucune idée ou elle est…

Tu crois que je ne suis pas inquiet ? dit Ron, durement.

Ce n'est pas toi qui viens de rentrer en rigolant ? dit Harry, le regard froid.

Euh.. Je… je veux me débarrasser de l'envie de sauter sur mon balai foireux et de partir à sa recherche ! Je suis aussi inquiet que toi ! Même plus ! cria Ron.

Ah ! Ah vraiment ? Tu crois que la solution c'est d'oublier ? D'oublier la chose qui compte le plus pour moi ? Harry hurlait, et Ron se mit au même ton. Hermione ne savait plus ou donner la tête. Elle ne pouvait plus les arrêter et s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

Oui ! Oui ! C'est le seul moyen ! Je ne peux pas y penser ! Je finirai par faire la même chose que toi !

Mais moi je l'aime ! Je n'ai pas envie de l'oublier ! Ginny est ce qui compte le plus pour moi ! Je … Je, je doit partir a sa recherche. Dit Harry, en se rasseyant, et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Je l'aime, je l'aime, je ne l'oublierai jamais, je l'aime ! JE L'AIME ! Tu le comprends ça ? Hein ? Tu le comprends ? Imagine qu'Hermione disparaissait… imagine… sa voix se baissait pour finir en un murmure inaudible. Ron le regarda, interdit, et Hermione avait la larme aux yeux.

Bon, dit Ron, on va t'aider à le préparer, ce sac pour la retrouver. Il te manque quoi ?

Mon balai…

Ah… euh… Ron rougit. Je, je l'avais prit pour aller faire un match de quidditch.

Harry leva la tête, mais ces yeux ne pouvait montrer rien d'autre que du désespoir. Il pointa le doit vers un sac éventré sur le lit. Puis se dirigea vers sa chambre, épuisé. Ses amis se levèrent, et le regardèrent partir. Inquiets, ils fermerent doucement la porte,pour discuter. Laissant Harry a un sommeil sans rêves jusqu'au lendemain, qui promettait des aventures pleines de suspense.

**J : Alors ? Bon, laissez une review, et appuyez sur la flèche pour lire la suite !**


	9. Chapitre 9: Ginny re

**J: bon, voici le chapitre 9, comme promis. Encore une fois désolé, et régalez vous!**

Chapitre 9 : Ginny (re)

Je me glissais toujours contre les murs, silencieuse, désespérée. Je n'avais ni bu, ni mangé, ni dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures… depuis que je m'étais échappée du cachot. Je n'avais toujours pas trouvé de sortie, et, d'heure en heure, ma peur d'être rattrapée dans ces couloirs sombres et humides augmentait. J'étais épuisé et mon moral descendait peu a peu. Quand et ce que Harry allait-t-il venir me sauver ? Harry… il me manquait encore plus. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis que j'étais repartie à Poudlard, et même les lettres que nous nous échangions ne suffisaient pas à me faire sourire. Ou était-t-il ? Me cherchait-t-il ? Allait-t-il même venir me sauver des griffes de… de… de qui déjà ? Je ne savais toujours pas qui m'avait kidnappée. Je me laissais tomber sur le sol en soupirant. J'allais me reposer un peu, et réfléchir à ce qui c'était passé pour retrouver des indices…

**flash-back**

_Je me réveillais au bruit de panique. Les autres dans mon dortoir étaient soit déjà levées, soit entrain de jeter des regards surpris aux alentours. Un cri horrible me parvint. Je frissonnais d'horreur, c'était un cri de mort… je me levais hors de mon lit et enfilais un pantalon sous ma chemise de nuit. J'avais maintenant 17 ans, et la seule sorte d'action que j'avais eu était pendant ma deuxième année : j'avais été enlevée par Voldemort, et Harry m'avais sauvé. Harry… je sortais enfin avec lui. Voulais-je vraiment de l'action maintenant ? En tout cas, les bruits de pagaille dans la salle commune me dirent que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. J'attrapai ma baguette et m'élança dans les escaliers, sous les regards ahuris de mes camarades. La porte d'en bas avait était saccagé et pendait à moitié sur ses gonds. Je descendit prudemment les marches qui me restaient. La, une scène de chaos m'attendait. Le feu était éteint et des bûches fumaient sur les tapis. Les chaises étaient trouées ou renversées, les tables cassées et les livres déchirés. Sous le choc, je ne réagis pas assez vite pour éviter le sort de pétrification qui venait sur moi. Je me raidis involontairement, et tomba à terre comme une planche de bois, incapable de faire le moindre geste. Un Mangemort, enfin, je supposais, se pencha au-dessus de moi. Apres m'avoir examine un moment, il se leva et dit à un compagnon invisible pour moi « oui, on la, c'est bien la petite Weasley.» Ils connaissaient mon nom !j'étais trop stupéfiée pour pouvoir m'indigner au surnom « petite » le deuxième Mangemort avança alors et me prit par les pieds, pendant que le premier me souleva sur ses épaules. Et c'est comme ça que je fut transporte hors de la salle, et dans un couloir. La, du peu que je voyais, je reconnus certains tableaux et peu me situer. Ils m'amenaient vers la sortie du château. Un élève ou professeur se mit dans le passage de mes deux agresseurs, mais, après un AVADA KADAVRA ! il ne pipa mot. Si je pouvais bouger a ce moment la, je frissonnerai encore plus. J'essaye de voir qui venait de tomber mollement a terre. Oh non, c'était Dean Thomas ! a cette vu, je fit abstraction de tout ce qui était autour de moi. Je n'entendit pas les cris d'horreur, je ne vis pas le désordre qui régnait partout dans le château. A part une chose. Ce que un des Mangemorts avait dit pendant le trajet : « Malefoy va être content… on a la fille et on a semé le chaos ! GWAHAHAHA !» Après, plus rien, on m'avait sortie du château, puis on m'avait assommé._

**Fin du Flash-back**

Malefoy ! C'était Malefoy ! Mais… le quel ? Drago ou son père ? Avec l'évasion des Mangemorts d'Azkaban, je ne pouvais pas savoir. Puis, je me remémora le reste du souvenir. Dean était mort ! Non , Je m'efforçais de pas y penser, pas maintenant, je devais sortir. Je me releva péniblement et continua dans le couloir. La tête un peu dans les nuages vu que je réfléchissais, j'ouvris la porte a la fin sans être sur mes gardes. Le grincement horrible qui émana soudain des gonds rouilles faisait assez de bruit pour réveiller un mort. Et… justement, un cri de joie (si je puis dire…) surgit de la salle que je venais d'ouvrir.

HAHAHA ! Te voilà, coquine !

Non, ce n'était pas vrai, je ne pouvais pas me faire attraper maintenant. Mais, en entendant les pas précipités dans le couloir derrière moi, je sus que je ne pouvais pas m'échapper. Je regarda le Mangemort devant moi et, a ce moment la, un sort de pétrification me glaça, en même temps que mon sang en apercevant mon capteur.

**J: Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	10. Chapitre 10 : Trouvée !

**H : Et un chapitre de plus terminé ! Ca passe vite cette fic !**

**J : Oui ! Et plus ça va, plus on se rapproche de la fin !**

**H : Encore quelques chapitres et on va devoir se dire "Au revoir" !**

**J : Déjà ?**

**H : Et oui, c'est triste, hein !**

**J :Mais "Au revoir" ne veut pas dire "Adieu" !**

**H : Oui ! Chaque va continuer son chemin de son côté…. Et un jour peut-être…**

**J : Peut-être quoi ?**

**H : Rien, c'est une idée qui m'a traversée l'esprit…**

**J : Dis !**

**H : Non !**

**J : Alors, bonne lecture !**

**Chap. 10: trouvée!**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva de bonne heure descendit dans la cuisine du Terrier. Mme Weasley y était déjà, préparant un appétissant petit déjeuner, comme à son habitude, comme si les évènements de la veille n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Harry s'installa en silence, attendant que Mme Weasley le remarque. Elle posa devant lui une assiette pleine d'œufs brouillés, de bacon et de saucisses. Elle tenta d'engager la conversation, l'air de rien, mais la mine des deux adolescents grognons et mal réveillés qui venait d'arriver dans la cuisine l'en dissuada. Les cheveux hirsutes, Ron se dirigea vers la poêle ou une crêpe sautait toute seule grâce à un sort quelconque, séparant enfin sa main entrelacé à celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille, les yeux rouges et bouffis, s'assit lourdement sur une chaise en soupirant. Des traces de larmes couraient encore sur ses joues rouges. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas beaucoup dormi et Harry se sentait coupable de les avoir troublés. Mme Weasley les réveilla tous les trois en frappant fortement dans ses mains. Elle aussi avait l'air inquiète, mais tentait de faire bonne figure. Elle masquait habilement son inquiétude par une façade de confiance et d'espoir… pour Harry. Conscient de l'effort qu'elle faisait, Harry se leva soudainement et referma ses bras autour de Mme Weasley. Elle ne fut même pas surprise et accepta le réconfort que lui offrait le jeune homme qui, elle l'espérait de tout son cœur, deviendrait bientôt son gendre.

- Bon ben… dit Ron quand il eut fini d'engouffrer son petit déjeuner. Je crois que Harry devrait mettre ses affaires dans le jardin pour ce soir.

C'est à ce moment la que Mme Weasley éclata en gros sanglots contre l'épaule d'Harry. Un peu surpris, il l'avait rarement vue pleurer, Harry tenta de la consoler en la rassurant que tout allait bien se passer, qu'il allait retrouver sa fille sans aucune égratignure, et qu'il reviendrait le lendemain triomphant avec elle. Bien que les paroles sortaient maladroitement de la bouche du jeune homme, elles semblèrent avoir un effet notoire sur Mme Weasley qui le lâcha et se moucha brutalement dans son tablier.

- Je suis désolée Harry de te montrer un si piteux spectacle… Tu dois avoir honte de moi…

- Non, non, c'est normal d'avoir peur…

Hermione acquiesça, puis, en s'approchant de Mme Weasley, elle regarda Harry avec insistance lui faisant comprendre clairement que sa place n'était plus ici. Il comprit le message et demanda judicieusement à Ron s'il pouvait l'aider à descendre son sac, pourtant pas si lourd que ça car Hermione y avait auparavant appliqué un sort de sa connaissance.

Le soir venu, Harry fit une dernière fois le tour du Terrier pour voir s'il n'avait rien oublié. Ron trépignait, nerveux, à côté du sac et du balai posés à terre dans le jardin. Hermione faisait semblant de lire à ses côtés, et Mme Weasley regardait bravement Harry venir vers eux dans le jardin, tout en reniflant bruyamment.

Toute la famille regardait par les fenêtres du terrier, sous instruction de M. Weasley, croyant bien faire en laissant leur sauveur avec ses amis et sa femme. Même les jumeaux semblaient émus, et avait donné à Harry de curieuses boules grises, lui indiquant de les utiliser qu'en cas de fuite seulement. Les autres lui avaient donné tel ou tel objet qui avait telle ou telle utilité. Enfin, Harry enjamba son balai et regarda ses amis, qui arboraient le même air que lui : l'espoir, la confiance, l'inquiétude et l'émotion. Un mélange bizarre de sentiments… il embrassa chaleureusement ses amis et Mme Weasley, puis, poussa sur ses jambes sans qu'ils aient échangé un mot. Au moment précis ou Harry allait commencer à avancer dans les airs, Hermione lui cria :

- Bonne chance Harry ! Et… attend, elle regarda précipitamment dans son livre. Voilà ! « caloris et praesidium »

Un jet de couleur orange s'éjecta hors de sa baguette magique en direction de Harry, et le frappa en pleine poitrine. Surpris, le jeune homme vacilla, pendant que les cris hystériques de Fleur s'élevèrent dans l'air de la nuit : « Mais ! il va tombait ! ahhh ! Sauvez le ! ». Enfin, Harry se stabilisa, et cria en direction du sol :

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait Hermione, mais merci beaucoup, je te fais confiance pour que le sort soit très utile… ah, euh… la prochaine fois, mets-y moins de force s'il te plait !

- Promis ! Désolée… vas y maintenant, avant qu'un moldu t'aperçoive.

- D'accord, salut les amis ! Je reviendrai !

Ces dernières paroles ne furent pas pour les rassurer. Les spectateurs le regardèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on ne le distingue plus dans le ciel noir, puis rentrèrent dans la maison, en silence.

- Mais, Hermione, ça fait quoi le sort que tu lui as « balancé » ? demanda tout à coup Ron.

- C'est un des vieux sorts, ceux tout en latin. Ca veut dire « chaleur et protection » à mon avis, il en aura besoin, répondit Hermione, avec un sourire en coin.

- Bien pensé ! … Qu'est-ce qu'on mange maman ?

Mme Weasley y vit un moyen pour arrêter de penser à Harry, et attrapa au vol l'occasion de son fils.

- Ca vous dit du fricassé d'araignée, à la sauce de cervelle de loup-garou ?

- Bah ! Maman ! Tu peux pas plus tôt nous faire un « steak frites » ? Harry et Hermione en parlent de temps en temps.

- Hummm, d'accord, mais seulement si tu mets la table.

- Avec la mag…

- Sans magie.

- Maieuuuuh ! Maman ! C'est pas juste !

- Ben, tu veux manger comme un moldus, autant aller jusqu'au bout !

Pendant leur échange, Hermione sourit, mais, elle avait la pensée ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas lu jusqu'au bout les informations sur le sort qu'elle avait lancé. Y avait-il un quelconque danger ?

Harry survolait des maisons de moldus, ne prenant même pas gare a se faire repérer : Il avait la tête ailleurs… Comment allait-il retrouver Ginny ? Ce problème l'avait inquiété au début, mais il l'aimait tellement et était tellement déterminé, qu'il fouillerait toutes les maisons du monde s'il le fallait ! Non, cela prendrait trop de temps et il voulait la retrouver au plus vite. Comment allait-il faire ? Il dirigea son balai jusqu'à un énorme arbre et se posa sur une des branches du haut. Il s'assit, presque désespéré. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse. Tout a coup, une idée lui vint : comment avait-il su que Voldemort était près de lui ? C'était quand sa cicatrice le brûlait ! Maintenant il n'avait qu'à agir en sens inverse, vu qu'il réagissait aussi au Mangemorts de Voldemort depuis la coupe du monde de Quidditch, plus de quatre ans auparavant. À nouveau rempli d'espoir, il remonta sur son balai et décolla, faisant tomber une pluie de feuilles mortes sur le sol, au pied de l'arbre. Il fonça, tête baissée cherchant le moment ou sa cicatrice lui ferait enfin mal. Il filait comme une flèche a travers le ciel noir, et sans étoiles. Enfin, après avoir volé pendant une bonne centaine de kilomètres, la douleur éclata perçante, brûlante et si terrassante qu'elle faillit le faire tomber de son balai. Déterminé, il s'accrocha et continua, plus lentement cette fois, pour trouver la source de sa douleur. Pour une fois que cette satanée cicatrice lui servait à quelque chose ! Il devait y avoir tout les Mangemorts qui s'étaient échappés d'Azkaban dans cet endroit !

Soudain, une grande bâtisse grise, sombre et presque en ruines apparut devant lui. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas vu auparavant ? Bon, pas le temps d'y penser, songea-t-il. Il se posa doucement, à peu près à cinq cents mètres du bâtiment. Il cacha son balai dans un buisson et prit son sac avec lui. S'approchant doucement du bâtiment, il vit plusieurs sentinelles tout autour et sur le toit, à travers les fenêtres ou les murs en ruines, qui regardaient aux alentours. Il décida d'ouvrir son sac, et en sortit sa cape d'invisibilité, vieille complice de toutes ses opération. Il l'enfila dans un bruissement de tissus puis referma son sac et continua son sac vers la porte principale. Il fit bien attention à plier légèrement les genoux car sa cape était maintenant légèrement trop petite pour lui. Il trouva la porte naturellement fermée à clé. Il ria intérieurement, prit sa baguette de sa poche et murmura « Alohomora !» La serrure cliqueta légèrement et il s'engouffra dans le repère des Mangemorts.

C'était effectivement le repère des Mangemorts. Mais aussi celui d'un personnage hautement plus dangereux. Malefoy riait dans une des salles de la demeure qu'il avait choisie.

- Hahaha ! L'inconscient ! J'avais mis un sort de détection sur la porte ! Potter est arrivé, préparez-lui un petit comité d'accueil ! ricana-t-il.

- Oui, maître. A vos ordres ! murmura le Mangemort, avant de s'éclipser dans un couloir.

On l'entendit crier à ses compagnons :

- Alors ! Vous avez compris ? On va lui préparer une embuscade de taille ! Bellatrix, Dolohov et Macnair vous l'attendez dans la partie de droite, Rookwood, Nott et moi allons à gauche, d'accord ?

- Oui chef ! répondirent-il en cœur.

Malefoy entendit leurs pas s'éloigner et ricana à nouveau.

- Enfin ! Je vais prendre ma vengeance ! Sur ces six années passées avec lui, dans cette école impure ! Je vais le torturer, le tuer, puis l'offrir en pâtée aux autres Mangemorts !

Harry, insouciant du danger qui l'attendait, fut donc surpris quand il vit la rangée de Mangemorts qui apparurent devant lui, au tournant d'un couloir. Surpris, il faillit fuir, mais, se rappelant sa cape, il se plaqua contre le mur. Il attendit longtemps dans cette position, le dos contre le mur gluant et froid. Enfin, ils bougèrent en avant, le laissant haletant, seul, dans le couloir sombre. Harry n'osa pas bouger tant que les bruits de pas s'étaient pas éloign­és, puis coura jusqu'au bout du couloir sombre.

**H : N'oubliez pas les tites reviews, elles font toujours plaisir !**

**J : Même si c'est pour nous incendier !**


	11. Chapitre 11: uh oh

J : hello tout le monde, ça fait un bout de temps hein ? 

**H : oui, vous m'avez manquez…**

**J : et voilà, ça devient sentimental… bon, voilà le chapitre 11.**

**H : ouip, et j'ai hâte de lire les flammes que vous allez poster pour le retard.**

J : ne parle pas de malheur (j'espère) 

**H : tant pis, bon, laissez-nous des reviews, et on va se presser de vous mettre le chapitre 12, il va être bien…**

Chapitre 11 Harry errait, toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité, depuis une bonne partie de la nuit dans les couloirs sombres du repère des Mangemorts maintenant. À chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la porte d'un cachot, il se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à voir surgir une horde de Détraqueurs ou de Mangemorts en furie devant lui. Mais il espérait par-dessus tout retrouver Ginny. Il savait, que tenant compte des circonstances, il pouvait la trouver enchaînée et se faisant torturer par un quelconque Mangemort. Mais à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait une porte, elle s'ouvrait sur un nouveau couloir, une salle sombre ou un cachot lugubre. « Ce bâtiment est vraiment grand ! » pensa-t-il, soucieux de toucher enfin au but. Enfin, une des trop nombreuses portes s'ouvrit sur une salle vide, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait au début. Puis, il vit quelque chose bouger dans un coin d'ombre et tout à coup, un froid glacial s'empara de lui. Il devina tout suite qui était dans la pièce, ou plutôt, ce qui. Un Détraqueur ! Il sortit immédiatement sa baguette et faillit crier un « lumos », mais il se ravisa de justesse et se contenta de murmurer le sortilège. Les Mangemorts auraient pu l'entendre. La lumière aussitôt éclata et il recula brusquement en perdant l'équilibre. Il tomba les quatre fers en l'air, de façon assez peu élégante. Le Détraquer lui aussi recula face à la vive lumière et se réfugia dans un coin sombre, mais le bruit sourd que produisit Harry en tombant sur un tas de chaîne rouillées aurait pu réveiller un mort dans sa tombe. Malheureusement pour lui c'est presque ce qui se passa, à la différence même que ce n'était pas des morts qu'il avait réveillés mais plutôt une horde de Mangemorts. 

Ils se ruèrent dans la salle en criant qu'il y avait un intrus. Harry, toujours invisible sous sa cape, attrapa une torche accrochée au mur. Il la tint a bout de bras, pivotant sur lui-même pour éloigner les Mangemorts. Qui, eux, devaient trouver cela bien bizarre : une torche enflammée qui flottait seule dans les airs, puis qui tournoyait dans le vide. Certains reculèrent précipitamment, mais une voix se leva au-dessus des murmures d'angoisse de la salle.

- Potter, je sais que c'est toi ! Montre-toi ! Enlève ta cape d'invisibilité !

C'était Bellatrix, qu'il avait vu auparavant.

Essayant de s'échapper sans se faire attraper, Harry lança un sort de lévitation sur la torche, puis recula doucement, en direction de la porte derrière lui. La torche, qu'il fit avancer vers les Mangemorts lentement joua très bien son rôle de diversion… jusqu'à ce que la porte grince horriblement.

- LÀ ! Il est là !Près de la porte !

- Attrapez-le !

- Faites attention à la torche !

Harry laissa tomber la torche et coura sans se retourner, en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Enfin, après au moins une demi-heure de couse, il s'arrêta, définitivement perdu, devant une énorme porte. Pendant ce temps, dans la salle d'où Harry s'était enfui, les Mangemorts se retrouvèrent dans l'obscurité totale, sans lumière. Aucun d'entre eux n'eu le réflexe de dire « lumos » du coup, le Détraqueur, enragé d'avoir été aveugle par la lumière, s'en prit au premier humain qu'il trouva : un Mangemort (même si l'on doute qu'ils soient des êtres humains…) après plusieurs bruits de succion horribles, certains eurent l'intelligence de s'enfuir, mais par la porte opposée de celle qu'avait empruntée Harry pour s'enfuire. Donc, ils laissèrent un Détraqueur, des corps sans âmes qui erraient sans but, et une Bellatrix furieuse qui criait

- Mais ! Imbéciles ! Vous êtes pas plus intelligents que de la bave de mandragore ! Revenez ici tout suite ! C'est l'autre porte ! Nom d'une chaudière de bronze trouée ! Triples idiots ! Vous paierez pour cet affront au maître ! Espèces de chauve-souris enrhumées du cervea…

Mais là, elle fut interrompue par un corps, ou plutôt une enveloppe charnelle vide, qui trébucha et lui tomba dessus, sans qu'elle puisse se relever.

Harry s'était assis, le dos contre le mur gelé, essayant de reprendre sa respiration. Il se convainquit que le combat qu'il allait délivrer allait être moins horrible que celui contre Voldemort et ses Horcruxes. Il se releva doucement, mais hésita devant la porte. Elle semblait différente des autres. Un hurlement strident le convainquit de toucher enfin au but, il poussa la porte. Ce n'est pas tant la pièce qui les personnes qui s'y trouvaient qui le firent réagir. Une chevelure d'un blond presque blanc était penché sur le corps nu d'une jeune fille allongée au sol, inconsciente, Ginny. Drago Malefoy, car c'était bien lui, avait du l'entendre arriver car, même s'il ne pouvait pas voir Harry, il se dressa et porta une main sur une poche de sa robe. Il émit un ricanement froid et se pencha a nouveau sur le corps pale de Ginny, sortant sa baguette de sa robe il murmura «doloris » Harry crut devenir fou. Comme dans un rêve. Il rejeta sa cape qui tomba mollement au sol et se jeta sur Malefoy, oubliant qu'il était un sorcier et qu'il avait une baguette avec laquelle il pouvait lancer un simple sort pour immobiliser son adversaire. Au lieu de cela, les deux jeunes hommes se roulèrent comme deux chiffonniers au sol. Mais malheureusement pour Harry, son rival sembla se souvenir qu'il était un sang pur et qu'il était indigne de lui de se battre ainsi. Malefoy se releva tan bien que mal et saisit sa baguette qu'il pointa sur Harry, toujours allongé au sol, pantelant.

- on rigole moins maintenant, hein Potter ?

Harry réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Il devait trouver un moyen de ce sortir seul de ce pétrin. Apres tout, il s'y était fourre tout seul, sans réfléchir. La vision de Ginny allongée au sol sans bouger lui donna une idée. Il murmura a tout vitesse un sort de protection, sa baguette dans la main dans sa poche. Puis, il attendit le coup de son adversaire. Malefoy ne s'aperçut pas du léger halo bleu qui entoura Harry, signe que le sort marchait et cria « doloris » Le sort de Harry marcha, mais il mima la douleur. Il se tordait et montait les reins, et fit mine de crier. Malefoy éclata de rire en se réjouissant, mais fut pris par surprise quand Harry se releva mine de rien et lui lança « petrificus totalus !» Malefoy se raidit et tomba comme une planche par terre.

- Qui rira bien rira dernier ! dit Harry.

Tout a coup, un bruit d'explosion retentit dans le bâtiment, faisant sursauter Harry, interrompant son sort. Malefoy se releva et, furieux de s'être fait prendre alla directement au but.

AVADA KEDAVR …

J : on est méchante… 

**H : voui… laissez des reviews.**


	12. Chapitre 12 : :s

**H : Désolée pour tout ce retard, mais avec la fin de l'année, Jonz et moi n'avons pas pu nous voir autant que nous l'aurions souhaité. Mais bon, normalement, cette fic sera fini à la fin de la semaine !**

**Bonne lecture à tous !**

Chapitre 12 :

BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG !

La poêle à frire résonna longuement après avoir lourdement percuté la tête (vide !) de Malefoy. Drago Malefoy…

Il s'écroula devant Harry, révélant une bosse de la taille d'une pomme de terre sur le sommet de son os occipital et une famille Weasley au grand complet. Harry se releva, encore tremblant et les regarda avec surprise.  
- Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te laisser sauver not' p'tite sœur tout seul ! dit Fred en souriant largement.  
- Oui, tu ne va quand même pas avoir tous les mérites cette fois ! termina Georges avec un sourire encore plus grand que celui de son frère.  
Mais Harry ne les écoutait plus, il était déjà penché au-dessus de corps nu et pâle de Ginny. Il la retourna doucement sur le dos pour vérifier qu'elle n'avait rien, en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'attarder sur les parties féminines de sa petite amie. Ron grogna en voyant son ami penché sur le corps nu de sa sœur, pendant qu' Hermione devenait rouge pivoine. Mais Harry ne voyait pas cela, il ne voyait que le visage pâle de Ginny, sa poitrine dénudée qui se soulevait avec peine au rythme de sa respiration et sur laquelle on pouvait voir des traces de griffures encore à vif, le mince filet de sang qui s'écoulait le long de ses cuisses, signe que Malefoy l'avait malmenée, et peut-être pire encore, songea Harry en frissonnant. Mme Weasley lui tendit une cape, se retenant de se moucher dedans, dans laquelle il enveloppa le corps de la jeune fille frissonnante. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle ouvrait lentement les yeux et le regarda avec surprise.  
- Ha… Harry ?  
- Oui, c'est moi, murmura-t-il d'un ton rassurant. Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, c'est fini. Tout est fini. On va rentrer à la maison

- Fi… fini ?

- Oui ! Tu es libre !  
- Libre ? Oh Harry ! J'ai eu tellement peur loin de toi ! Si tu savais comme tu m'as manqué !

Harry la serra contre lui, tentant de la rassurer. Mais Ginny tremblait encore de peur et rien ne semblait pouvoir la calmer.

- Tout ce temps, je ne faisais que repenser à tous ce que l'on a… fait cet été… murmura-t-elle, toute rouge à présent. Et quand Malefoy a… a… essayé de… Oh ! C'était horrible Harry ! sanglota-t-elle en se serrant contre lui. Il… Il a fait ça plusieurs fois avant que tu n'arrives. Je t'aime! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ! Je… Je n'ai jamais voulu ça ! Harry…

- Je sais Ginny. Je sais.

- Oh Harry ! Je t'aime tellement ! Ton absence avait creusée comme un grand vide là, dit-elle en prenant la main du jeune homme pour la poser sur son cœur. C'était comme si… comme si il me manquait une moitié de moi-même.  
- Moi aussi j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi ! Quand j'ai su que tu avais été capturée, j'étais comme fou.

Harry sentit Ron s'agenouiller à ses côtés et prendre sa sœur des bras de Harry.

- Viens Ginny, on y va, dit-il en la relevant.

Mais une fois debout, elle jeune fille qui ne tenait pas sur ses jambes fut rattrapée par Harry qui la souleva dans ses bras, au plus grand déplaisir de Ron. Elle s'accrocha à son cou et enfouit y son visage. Elle entendit Harry demander à sa mère :

- Vous pensez qu'elle peut supporter le transplanage d'escorte ?

- Il faudra bien, répondit-elle.

Soudainement, Ginny se retrouva comme compressée dans un tuyau. Elle peinait à respirer puis soudain, tout fut fini.

Ils arrivèrent dans la cuisine du Terrier en un léger « pop » caractéristique. Harry monta les escaliers menant à leur chambre suivit de près par Mme Weasley. Il pénétra dans la pièce et allongea Ginny sur le lit alors que sa mère partait à la recherche d'une chemise de nuit pour sa fille. Harry l'en revêtit avant de l'envelopper dans une couverture. Mme Weasley, se jugeant inutile à présent quitta silencieusement la chambre, laissant Harry seul s'occuper de Ginny. Le jeune homme était assit sur le lit, tenant la main de son amoureuse fermement serrée dans la sienne, lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Toi partie, ta mère se retrouvait seule toute la journée, commença Harry. Tu sais, la maison était vide sans toi ! Et… pas que la maison, ajouta-t-il avec un petit sourire coquin.

Ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, Ginny se sentait rassurée, réconfortée, en sécurité. Toutes les horribles souffrances endurées ces derniers jours semblaient s'être envolées loin d'elle, pour toujours. Elle avait regagné son monde et les bras de son amoureux.  
- C'est fini, fini… murmura-t-il.

Et ce fut les derniers mots que Ginny entendit avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

**H : N'oubliez pas les reviews please !**


	13. Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles

**H : on dit que le chiffre 13 porte malheur, pourtant…**

**J : ouais , ici, c'est plutôt… euh… le plaisir. (rires)**

**H : hihi. Bon, voici (enfin) la suite de PPF. Ginny retrouve sa joie de vivre grâce a Harry, ou plutôt son corps…**

**J :)**

**H : bon ; laissez des reviews !**

**J : (ce chapitre est pour toi chris !)**

Chapitre 13 :

_Malefoy approchait, sa baguette en main. Ginny, terrifiée recula le plus possible dans sa cellule. Soudain, elle se heurta à un mur froid, elle était prise au piège ! D'un sort, il l'immobilisa. Elle ne pouvait plus se défendre et le repousser, elle était condamnée à souffrire en silence. Le Mangemort la débarrassa de tous ses vêtements qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruit mou._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, l'ex-serpentard se trouvait dans le même état, affichant une érection qui fit frissonner Ginny de dégoût malgré le sortilège qui l'immobilisait._

_Malefoy se rapprochait d'elle, déposant ses mains sur le corps de la jeune fille. Il la pénétra brutalement, se mouvant sauvagement en elle, griffant sa poitrine de ses ongles. Elle gémissait plus de douleur que de raison. À la seconde précise où il allait jouir, le sortilège qui immobilisait Ginny prit fin. La jeune fille le repoussa de toute ses forces en hurlant :_

_- HAAAARYYY !_

Haletante, Ginny se réveilla en hurlant. Elle se redressa dans le lit et constata qu'elle était dans sa chambre, au Terrier, loin de Malefoy et des Mangemorts. Harry grogna mais il dormait encore. Le plus silencieusement possible, Ginny se leva et sortit de la chambre. Elle descendit les escaliers en chancelant légèrement. Elle traversa la cuisine et ouvrit la porte qui menait dehors. Elle sortit. Le froid de novembre était mordant et sa chemise de nuit ne la protégeait pas. Mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle voulait juste être seule. Seule avec ses souvenirs, seule avec ses larmes.

Elle évacuait toute l'angoisse et la terreur qu'elle avait ressenti ces derniers jours. Malefoy l'avait traumatisée et malgré tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire pour vivre avec, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'oublier.

Toute à sa détresse, elle n'avait pas sentit que deux mains s'étaient posés sur ses épaules et la forçait à retourner dans la cuisine. Ginny s'assit machinalement sur une chaise, sa tête entre ses mains. Une voix douce la tira de ses sombres pensées :

- Ginny… Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda Harry.

Ne se retenant plus, la jeune fille éclata en gros sanglots saccadés en se jetant dans les bras de Harry. Celui-ci, inquiet, la souleva doucement dans ses bras pour remonter dans leur chambre. Ginny s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de secours, enfouissant son visage trempé de larmes dans son cou.

- Gin', murmura Harry en la forçant à s'assoire sur le lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Dis moi je t'en prie !

- Il m'a détruit Harry… sanglota la jeune fille. C'est comme si je n'avais plus le droit de vivre et d'aimer…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait mon amour ?

Elle leva et yeux et l'implora du regard, comme pour qu'il ne la force pas à tout lui raconter.

- Parle Ginny, ça va toujours mieux après.

- Mais tu ne peux pas comprendre Harry. C'est trop dur !

Le jeune homme prit le visage de son amoureuse entre ses mains et lui caressa doucement les joues.

- Ginny, je t'aime. Je veux que tu sois heureuse. Pas que tu passe ta vie à penser à ce que Malefoy t'a fait.

Après un instant de silence, Ginny ouvrit la bouche et commença à parler.

- Il…

Harry ne l'interrompit pas, se contentant de l'encourager du regard.

- Il… Il m'a violée… Je… Je n'ai rien pu faire… termina-t-elle dans un murmure de honte.

Les larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues, la jeune fille se répugnait elle-même. Mais Harry l'attira dans une étreinte protectrice, apaisante. Ginny se laissa aller contre lui, toute à sa détresse. Le jeune homme la berçait entre ses bras, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

- Tu sais, tu voir dans cet état, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Tu dois lui prouver que tu étais plus forte qu'il ne le pensait. Pour lui montrer qu'il avait tord, que tu ne te laisseras pas abattre par une fouine comme lui. Il faut que tu te relèves, encore plus forte qu'avant ! Je… Je suis désolée. J'aurais du arriver avant !

Ginny sourit entre ses larmes avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

- Harry, fais-moi l'amour.

Le jeune homme resta muet devant son audace.

- Harry, je veux l'oublier, je veux tout oublier. Je veux qu'il n'y ait que toi. Je veux prouver qu'il n'y a pas que la violence.

Le jeune homme se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre qu'il verrouilla d'un sort avant d'insonoriser la pièce. Lorsqu'il se retourna vers elle, elle crut voir une lueur de désir briller au fond de ses yeux. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand quelque chose de dur vint se frotter contre le bas de son ventre. C'était l'érection d'Harry.

Ginny sourit de plaisir et franchit les derniers millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres pour l'embrasser doucement. Il la poussa délicatement sur le lit, et retira lentement son long t-shirt qui, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ginny, laissa voir l'énorme bosse qui déformait son caleçon décidément, très très moulant….

- Humm… commença-t-elle. Je prends ça comme « Je suis très très très content de te revoir », ou « Je suis très très très content de revoir ton corps » ?

- Euh… les deux ! avoua-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

Ginny sourit à son tour. Elle avait déjà hâte… Elle surpris Harry quand elle s'agenouilla sur le lit et, se baissant au niveau de l'élastique de son caleçon. En le regardant d'un air malicieux, elle joua un moment avec l'élastique en glissant ses doigts sur le bord. Mais Harry prit ses mains dans les siennes pour l'arrêter, et, quand Ginny le questionna du regard, une lueur de désir dans les yeux, il lui répondit :

- Non, je ne veux pas que tu te dépêches. Ca fait trop longtemps, je veux que tu en profites… que tu oublies ce qu'il t'a fait.

Et Harry la repoussa sur le lit. Elle s'assit sur le bord, tandis qu'il se mettait à genoux devant elle. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche en mordillant tendrement ses lèvres. Ginny entrouvrit la bouche, laissant sa langue se mêler à la sienne.

Harry glissa ses mains sur le corps de son amoureuse. Il trouva le bas de sa chemise de nuit, et la remonta doucement. Il quitta les lèvres de la jeune fille pour s'occuper de son bas-ventre. Il embrassa lentement chaque parcelle de son corps, avant de remonter un peu plus la chemise, et de recommencer à l'embrasser. Ceci provoqua un frisson de délice à Ginny, dont la seule envie maintenant, c'était qu'il se dépêche de lui retirer sa chemise de nuit ! Harry sembla comprendre son envie, et arrêtant ses baisers, la retira d'un coup. Elle retomba à terre, à côté de son t-shirt à lui.

Mais il ne remarqua pas cela. Il ne voyait que les seins de Ginny, qui paraissaient être de la taille parfaite pour y poser ses mains. Il les appliqua dessus, et massa doucement les seins de la jeune fille. Ginny rejeta la tête en arrière, pour lâcher un soupir de contentement. Merlin ! Qu'il était doué avec ses mains, ce garçon ! Harry la massa de plus en plus fort, ce qui fit durcir les pointes de ses seins, mais la fit également gémir de douleur. Sa main venait de glisser sur un des bleus que Malefoy lui avait laissé.

Harry retira doucement ses mains et l'interrogea du regard, lui demandant si elle voulait quand même continuer, malgré tous ses souvenirs douloureux. Grimaçant, Ginny hocha la tête. Elle voulait oublier tout ce que Malefoy lui avait fait. Harry reprit ce qu'il avait commencé, mais plus doucement, tentant de lui transmettre toute la tendresse qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

Il approcha sa bouche de la poitrine de Ginny. La jeune fille arqua le dos pour rencontrer la bouche d'Harry plus rapidement. Il sourit et appliqua ses lèvres gourmandes sur le bout d'un de ses seins, et suça, fort. Ginny rejeta la tête en arrière et savoura le plaisir, tout en caressant de ses doigts fins le dos de son bien aimé. Quand il passa à l'autre sein, Ginny ne put s'empêcher de porter ses doigts à sa culotte, et frotter le dessus, manifestant ainsi son désir d'aller plus loin. Harry le remarqua et gémit. Il abandonna la poitrine ronde de Ginny, et passa à sa culotte. Cette fois-ci, c'était finit la lenteur. Les deux amants se retrouvaient après de longs mois de séparation et éprouvaient un désir violent de combler le vide qu'avait creusée cette séparation au plus profond d'eux même. Il lui arracha pratiquement sa culotte, dévoilant l'endroit le plus féminin du corps de son amante. Ginny sourit en voyant la tête émerveillée d'Harry. Il l'avait pourtant vu nue plusieurs fois auparavant ! Harry passa ses mains sur le ventre de Ginny, la faisant frissonner de plaisir, et, traçant des cercles et des arabesques de ses doigts, il arriva à destination.

Au début, il laissa ses doigts se balader sur le bord de ses lèvres, mais, à cause de la chaleur et la moiteur qui en émanait, il eut vite fait de « glisser » à l'intérieur. Ginny retint son souffle pendant que les doigts d'Harry l'exploraient habilement. Il atteignit son clitoris. Ginny haletait. Il releva la tête vers elle, lui demandant encore une fois la permission de continuer. Elle hocha de nouveau la tête, et il reprit. Il massait tendrement son clitoris d'une main, tandis que l'autre glissait, allait et venait autour de l'entrée interdite. Il entra enfin en elle, avec une douceur infinie et deux de ses doigts commencèrent à aller et venir en elle.

Il cessa soudainement de masser son clitoris, qu'il remplaça par sa langue enjôleuse et taquine. Soudain, il sentit d'irrépressibles frissons parcourir le corps en feu de sa dulcinée. Elle se cambra encore plus, incitant Harry à plonger au plus profond d'elle-même. Son corps se tendit puis elle bascula en arrière alors que son esprit s'élevait au septième ciel. Des flots de nectar assaillirent Harry, qu'il aspirait avec délectation pendant que Ginny criait sauvagement.

Il se retira lentement d'elle et la laissa reprendre son souffle en lui déposant de minuscules baisers papillons sur les lèvres, partageant avec elle le goût de sa propre jouissance.

La poitrine de Ginny se soulevait à un rythme effréné. Elle retombait doucement sur Terre, le corps animé d'un désir intense, violent, presque douloureux. Elle enroula ses bras autour du cou de Harry, le forçant à approfondir ses baisers.

- Tu ne trouve pas que tu es un peu trop habillé ? murmura-t-elle en glissant ses mains dans le dos de son amant. On pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose ?

- C'est une idée, répondit-il sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Ginny tenta faiblement de se redresser pour débarrasser son amant de son caleçon. Elle y parvint difficilement alors que le jeune homme souriait en la regardant faire.

Toute souriante de gourmandise, Ginny parvint à reverser la situation et se retrouva au-dessus de Harry. Le jeune homme crut devenir fou quand les seins de Ginny effleurèrent son torse. Elle l'embrassait doucement dans le cou et il ne put résister à la tentation de poser ses mains sur les fesses douces de la jeune fille. Ginny le caressait doucement de ses doigts, allant et venant sur son torse, sentant la pression monter petit à petit. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les tétons durcis de son amant, les mordilla de ses dents, les chatouillant de sa langue. Ginny descendait lentement mais sûrement le long du corps d'Harry. Comprenant soudainement son envie, il dût se concentrer fortement pour ne pas jouir sur le champ. Il sentit qu'elle prenait son membre turgescent entre ses douces mains, le massant lentement. Ginny se passa la langue sur les lèvres devant cette image de pure luxure. Timidement, elle déposa ses lèvres humide sur le gland brûlant, ne pouvant résister à la tentation de le goûter. Elle arracha un gémissement sauvage à Harry qui la rassura dans ses intentions.

Elle le prit entier dans sa bouche et commença à enrouler sa langue autour en le chatouillant. Harry arqua le dos pour s'enfoncer plus profondément dans ce puits chaud et humide. Ginny l'accepta avec plaisir en fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer l'instant présent. Elle glissa sa langue sur son gland brûlant en prenant ses boules soyeuses entre ses mains. Harry gémit bruyamment et ne supportant plus ces exquises tortures, il se répandit en elle. Ginny avala avec gourmandise sa semence, promesse d'avenir. À son doigt, l'Anneau que son amant lui avait offert l'été dernier brillait de mille feux, d'un rouge éclatant, presque couleur sang.

Harry reprenait lentement sa respiration, alors que Ginny, elle, était impatiente de continuer. Elle caressa le torse de Harry de ses doigts fins, se frottant contre lui. Harry qui reprenait à peine ses esprits se sentit de nouveau dur. Ne supportant plus les exquises caresses de Ginny, il la poussa sur le dos et écarta ses cuisses. Effleurant son clitoris du bout des doigts, il caressa lentement chaque replis de son sexe trempé de ses mains puissantes avant d'approcher son sexe magnifiquement dressé de son bouton de rose. Son gland brûlant à la peau infiniment douce exerçait de légères pressions contre son clitoris, douloureux à présent.

Ginny, les yeux entre-ouverts, gémissait et haletait de désir et d'anticipation. Harry la rendait complètement folle. Il le savait et en était fier. Mais ne supportant plus son jeu incessant, Ginny se retourna brusquement et Harry, surpris par son geste ne pu que su laisser faire. Ginny arborait à présent un sourire carnassier. Elle saisit à pleines mains le membre de son amant qui menaçait d'exploser d'un moment à l'autre. Elle le glissa violemment en elle en fermant les yeux. Elle sentit Harry glisser doucement ses mains dans les siennes pour la rapprocher de lui. Les seins de Ginny lui effleurèrent de nouveau le torse. Il prit entre ses lèvres un mamelon tentateur qu'il téta, faisant frissonner son amante. Au-dessus de lui, Ginny se mouvait d'un rythme effréné. Et les mains désormais baladeuses de Harry ne faisaient que l'encourager. Soudain, le jeune homme sentit le corps de son amante se contracter violemment tout autour de lui.

Glissant ses deux mains autour du cou de Ginny, il la rejoignit au septième ciel alors que tous deux poussaient des cris d'extase à l'unisson. Harry se redressa légèrement pour accueillir le corps de son amante contre le sien. Le sourire béat de la jeune fille lui prouva qu'elle était parvenue –du moins momentanément- à oublier Malefoy. Blottie au creux des bras de son amant, Ginny souriant, se sentant tout légère.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille.

- Moi aussi, comme un fou, répondit-il.

- Et si tu me montrais encore comment tu m'aimes ? suggéra-t-elle. Après tout, on a toute la nuit !

- Mais je n'attendais que votre permission Miss Weasley, murmura-t-il sensuellement près de ses lèvres en glissant ses doigts entre les boules rousses et trempées de son sexe déjà prêt à l'accueillir tout entier. Je ne me rassasierai jamais de toi, affirma-t-il en gémissant fortement car Ginny venait de s'emparer de son membre dressé.

- Mais j'espère bien… haleta-t-elle en sentant une bouche avide lui sucer le cou. J'espère bien…


End file.
